Julianard
by KaiserErebus
Summary: Once he lost his inspiration, he struggled to bring it back. His fight against the ultimate enemy sided in evil's favor, but he remained steadfast in his decision to defend his creative world. It was when he saw her performance that he gained the ultimate ally to aid him in his eternal mission, and in return, she found a partner who filled her gray world with rainbows of color. AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First real Sonic fanfic, not a one-shot. I got bored again, so I thought of another story. Please R&R.**

* * *

Dancing – one of the most beautiful forms of art.

Not many people care for the importance of dance. Either the fear of standing out is prominent or they simply dislike the activity. However, what most people fail to realize is how the art of dance opens a door into an exciting new realm. It becomes a teacher that guides you, the new performers, through this special world. Albeit strict, dancing teaches commitment, better work ethics, and discipline. It tests your patience while developing your creative mind, unlocking its full potential. At the same time, it prepares aspiring artists to confront the obstacles hindering their progress.

Music, rhythm, and the beat; dancing seeks to improve one's understanding of these aspects. Rhythm tells the body how to move and what muscles to strengthen. Music synchronizes with the heart, testing which beat better suits the performer, and then, the true beauty of dance comes to light. It's not simply stepping across the dance floor in a patterned movement. It's a manner of gesticulation that conveys the heart's feelings, mesmerizing the audience with a routine that mere words alone could not do justice.

A picture is worth a thousand words, but a single dance can last a lifetime.

There is a lot to learn, and the first step is always the hardest, but the most important thing to remember is this: always have fun.

* * *

He studied his mediocre art gallery with a proud smile. His skills have greatly improved over the years, but his modesty prevented him from bragging about it. He didn't consider himself a professional, only an aficionado of the craft. Ever since he was a small child, he felt a connection to the visionary art of painting and drawing. Other mediums didn't interest him as much, but when he tried his hand at drawing, he knew he found his calling. His self-discovery allowed him to create a world where his imagination had no limits.

He received numerous praises from various parties: friends, families, and even professional artists. Every encounter helped him cultivate his skills. Like a sponge, he soaked up each piece of advice and incorporated it into his style, always learning, always trying to further his knowledge of the trade.

This was his perpetual mission.

However, as with every story, a conflict needed to occur before the denouement. All creative paths eventually steered down the same road, and he knew full well his journey would rear the same walls.

In the creative field, there is the ultimate enemy of artists, the true enemy so to speak. The biggest rival is not a lack of originality or the fear of disapproval. Compared to the true enemy, these are insects. This adversary is more cunning, more sinister than anything describable. Its sadistic nature lurked behind a slow façade, but when least expected, the enemy reveals itself to the artist and exact its masterplan.

It all starts with a single step. For the ultimate adversary, its reign begins with a spell that clouded the mind.

A feeling of blankness enshrouded the thoughts in his head, obstructing the flow of the river. He had nothing, but it didn't stop him from trying. His hands were trained to create.

Alas, every minute into a new attempt, he stopped and critiqued his work.

Something about it didn't sit right. He was not happy with the piece.

Why is that? It was something he created, but it did not give him joy. Although incomplete, he should've been happy to draw but he wasn't. Why wasn't he happy with his work?

Thus, his enemy's second step: the seed of doubt. Without knowing, the artist watered and cared for a plant that, while increasing his passion to paint, came at the cost of his inspiration. He desired to work, but his mind, corrupted by the spell, conspired against him. His river was disconnected.

He grew saddened, burdened by the itchiness spreading over his hands. To make matters worse, his torment didn't stop there. From sadness to frustration, the painter cursed himself for not being in the normal flow, and while he screamed, he remained oblivious to the enemy linking with his psyche. It merged with him and saw the world through his perspective. Such a beautiful place filled with vibrant colors and gorgeous scenery. The world was expertly crafted, years and years of blood, sweat, and tears poured into every stroke, each line, and given life.

Destroying this world will be oh so satisfying.

Step three, crush the artist's spirits until only a shell remained. The enemy squashed on the painter's value of worth, making him feel less than important. What good is he without his talent? It was his fault for letting this happen, so what use did he have now? Slowly, his self-confidence began to tank. Soon, the painter would never be the same.

This was the enemy's three-step plan.

Step one: distract the target.

Step two: plant the seed of their emotional and mental demise.

Step three: reap the benefits.

What is the enemy's name? What horrible adversary is powerful and cruel enough to break down this painter's entire being?

Creative block – the biggest enemy of artists everywhere.

* * *

Silver didn't want to believe it, but there was no longer any doubt in his mind. The plan was solid: take a short hiatus to relax the muscles and let his brain rest after so much strain. He could only imagine the amount of art he could produce after his break, but it was already too late. The seed has sprouted.

His urge to paint was stronger now. He longed to see his easel covered in different colors, but his thoughts were too incoherent. The muse is gone, and the canvas remained empty, just like his river.

It was only a matter of time before his streak broke, but he had no clue it would end this badly. Not even simple sketches sparked his genius. At this point, a masterpiece was a fleeting dream. If he could not create, what else is there? He isn't physically capable like his brother. Art is where he truly shined.

His doubts started to haunt him. Every piece, small or large, brought him immense joy. There was never a sketch or painting he didn't like, but for some reason, things went sour. He couldn't create, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn't like his work, and as an artist, that is a serious sin. He couldn't stomach the failure.

The white-furred hedgehog sighed, disappointed by his lack of ingenuity. This has been his problem for several days now.

"Come on," he huffed, "What's wrong with me?"

He put his finger and thumb under his chin and tapped his foot, thinking deeply. His eyes closed for a few moments before opening again and finding his canvas still blank. His thinking bared no fruit.

"Ugh, it's no use!" he dragged his fingers through his quills, "AHH! Why is this happening?!"

In his inner turmoil, Silver failed to notice someone enter the room and watch him break down. They quickly closed in, alerting the painter to their presence. When he turned, Silver was face to face with his roommate and big brother, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey there, buddy!"

"AHHH!" Silver fell back and hit the easel, landing in a heap as the tripod crashed on top of him. Thankfully, none of the paint spilled over, but it didn't stop Sonic from laughing.

"You okay, Silver? Have you come back to our world?" the elder sibling inquired.

"No, I'm not okay!" Silver shot up, "Why do you keep sneaking up on me? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sonic slapped the white-furred hedgehog on the shoulder. "Well, if you weren't stuck in the clouds, you would've noticed me sooner. I'm headed to Twinkle Park to hang out with Tails and Knuckles. Wanna come with? Looks like you could use the distraction."

Silver straightened out his art materials, frowning at his blank work. "Yeah, I'll come with. Some fresh air might do my head some good."

The blue hedgehog placed his hands behind his head, eying the collection of paintings his younger brother framed on his wall. From pop art to cubism, realism, and the brothers' personal favorite, surrealism, Sonic gave credit where it was due. His brother has an impressive imagination. He always supported Silver's endeavors, encouraging the younger sibling whenever he felt trapped. However, his usual attempts might not work this time. Silver tried to hide his real sadness, but Sonic wasn't oblivious. He saw the disappointment in Silver's eyes, and it wasn't towards his paintings but at himself.

Initially, it was Sonic who drove the point of taking a hiatus to Silver. He was the first to spot the painter's struggle and urged him to relax, but like his brother, Sonic did not foresee this major blockage.

"Still no luck?"

Silver sighed deeper this time. "No. I don't understand. I'm not normally this bad."

"You probably just need more time," Sonic slung his arm around Silver's shoulder, flashing his brother a mischievous smirk that caused the white-furred hedgehog to sweat. He didn't like Sonic's smirks. "Lucky for you, your bro here just so happens to be the most chilled out guy around. He can teach you a thing or two about partying, maybe even hook you up with a pretty girl."

"Oh no," Silver blushed profusely.

"Yep, I can feel it in my quills, bro, but we gotta strike while the iron's hot. Today's going to be a great day, you'll see."

Before his brother could object, Sonic dragged him along. Although it was only a tease, Sonic was serious about getting him away from the easel. He understood how a passion could control your life. Sonic has a passion for running, but unlike Silver, he can easily satiate his cravings.

Silver could not. Some more rest will solve the conundrum; at least, the brothers hope so. It does the mind and body good after all.

* * *

A pillar of light bathed the artist in a warm glow. The world became a different place, where he trained his eyes to see things more poetically. Where one saw a blue-sky void of clouds, Silver witnessed a vast sea free of impurities. The birds were wands, weaving their spells as they danced and soared across the sky sea. Each sway of the trees and rustling of the leaves produced a hypnotic effect while the gentle hand of the wind conducted it all, bringing the orchestra to its final closing.

Everything was in peace and harmony. A beautiful day with beautiful scenery, and yet still, Silver couldn't gain any inspiration despite the furious itch on his hands.

"Dude, it looks like you're plotting a murder," Sonic commented on his brother's constant flex of his fingers. "You gotta take it easy, bro."

Silver's features softened. "I-I know. I'm making a big deal out of nothing, but art is my passion. I can't handle not making art."

"Why not try writing poetry? That's just as artsy, right? Sounds right up your alley."

Unfortunately, Silver did not agree with this.

"I've thought about it, but I think I'd run into the same problem," he gave an embarrassed smile, "Plus, we both know how terrible I am with words."

"When you're talking to girls, yeah, you suck," Sonic chuckled, loving his brother's flustered pout.

"I can talk to girls," he stated, "I just can't do it well."

"Our family doesn't count," Sonic countered, "Aside from them, I've only ever seen you talk to a few. Amy and Cream are like your sisters, and I know you're not flirting with Rouge without turning redder than Knuckles."

Silver closed his mouth and looked the opposite way, ignoring his brother's victorious grin.

"Well, we all can't be cool like you, Sonic."

The elder hedgehog jumped on his sibling and put Silver into a light headlock.

"And we all can't be cute like you. I'mma start calling you my little cinna-bro."

Silver struggled to break free. "Ack, no! I'll never hear the end of it!"

Sonic, however, was too strong. "Too late, it's already in motion."

The brothers continued to horse around, laughing and playing. Silver had briefly forgotten his little crisis.

They could see the entrance to Twinkle Park straight ahead and the gathering masses entering and leaving the establishment. It was going to be another packed day from the looks of it.

"Hmm?" the blue hedgehog received a text. "Oh, a message from Tails. Probably telling us to hurry up because **someone**can't run like yours truly."

Silver sneered. "With how many chili dogs you put away, it's a miracle your metabolism is so responsive. You need to cut back on them."

This caused the blue blur to gasp and clutch his chest as if someone drove a knife through his heart.

"Silver the Hedgehog, how dare you?" he, with the most offended expression, questioned. "I cannot believe that you, my **flesh and blood**, would say something so blasphemous."

Sonic took his phone and punched in some numbers, bringing the device to his ear while giving the smug Silver the stink eye.

"Tails? You will **not** believe what Silver just said to me. He told me to cut back on chili dogs. Chili dogs! Can you believe that? I know right. So, we're on our way, but know that **someone** is on thin ice. See ya soon."

Silver rolled his eyes. He never heard Sonic say he was wrong, per sé.

"You will never say those words again, understand?" Sonic warned him.

The painter simply walked ahead, smirking. "You never said I'm wrong."

"Never again, Silver! I mean it!"

* * *

Twinkle Park is always a bustling place. With its many attractions, it served as a beacon and hotspot for many tourists and locals alike. The dazzling lights, the deafening roar of the masses and rides, it was a new globe to explore. Hundreds of people were gathered: singles, couples, and families. It was easy to get lost in such a huge crowd and the park's intricate layout, and the main plaza led to five new areas much grander in size.

Yet, the beauty of the establishment failed to quell Silver's desires. There were tons of moments he could capture, from families happily enjoying themselves, to the structure of Twinkle Park and its entirety, but he had nothing. The itchiness worsened.

"And that's the situation, guys," Sonic explained the problem to their circle. "My little cinna-bro is driving himself crazy and needs some help."

"I said not to call me that!" Silver hid his flushed face in his hands. He shot a dirty glare at the giggling table.

"And I told you you're on thin ice," Sonic retorted, "Don't ever say the name of chili dogs in vain, and besides, it's the perfect nickname for you, a precious cinnamon roll who needs to be protected."

"It is cute sounding," one Amy Rose concurred. From Sonic's left and continuing, there was Silver, the twin-tailed yellow fox, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, and lastly, Amy Rose. It was supposed to be just the boys, but while waiting, Tails and Knuckles were spotted by and Amy and Rouge. The pink hedgehog stuck around to meet her soulmate while Rouge needed her daily dose of teasing, much to Knuckles' dismay.

"Amy, I'm twenty-two, a year younger than you and Sonic, and I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are," everyone else confirmed.

"I thought you guys were supposed to be helping me."

After the group shared a quick laugh, they settled down and began brainstorming.

"You're overreacting," Knuckles leaned back in his seat, "You definitely need to relax before going back to your brushes. Instead of your brain, why not use your body? Try working out some. That always makes me feel better."

"Silver isn't a muscle freak like you, Knuckles," Rouge prodded.

Knuckles glared at the bat with disdain. "Oh, and what do you suggest, Batgirl? I don't think Sonic would appreciate you taking his brother on a little "scavenger hunt"."

"Hey, traveling can be inspiring," the bat winked back. "Many places to see and people to meet. I bet a change of scenery will get those creative vibes flowing. Oh," Rouge placed a hand to her mouth, "But I don't think a certain archeologist would like to come and have actual fun."

"My profession **is **fun, thank you very much," replied the history preserver, "You're talking about invading historical sites and stealing their remains."

Rouge scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. "Isn't that what museums do too? They're just a holding place for the leftovers you find at the very same sites you excavate."

"At least I'm giving people a chance to learn from history instead of expanding my diamond horde."

The sultry bat booped Knuckles on the nose, turning him redder. "Ah, but you forget, Knuckie: diamonds **are** a girl's best friend. Although, I'd make an exception and have you instead, Knuckie," she batted her eyelashes.

It had the desirable effects as Knuckles became a stuttering mess and angrily turned away, shifting away from Rouge's **close **proximity.

"Looks like he could kill you, but he's actually a cinnamon bun too," she giggled.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?!" Knuckles demanded.

"No, no, keep going, please," Sonic caught his breath, his sides hurting from laughing. "This is exactly what the doctor ordered."

Knuckles growled, the group unable to tell if his face was red from anger or embarrassment.

"Shut up, Sonic."

"Why not have someone model for you, Silver?" Amy suggested.

The idea made Rouge perk up even more.

"Ooh, that's a marvelous idea. How about me? I'm certain you could capture my beauty better than any camera could?"

With the way Silver's cheeks burned, it was possible to mistake him for Knuckles.

"Nope, not happening," Sonic intervened on his brother's behalf, "I'm not going to explain to my folks why their white-furred son is suddenly and permanently red

"Aww, you guys are no fun," Rouge pouted but quickly recovered. "But I don't mind improving our comedic synergy, Knuckie?"

Knuckles averted his gaze. "No, we are not a comedy duo."

Tails put on his thinking face. "Have you tried literary arts?"

"Sonic suggested poetry, but I'd just run into the same issue," Silver responded. "And like I told him, I'm not great with words."

"Are you kidding me?" Amy interjected. "I bet if you took the titles of your drawings, you could make some great poems. Wouldn't that be romantic, Sonic? Having someone you love to recite poetry for them?"

She scooted closer and went for the hug, but Sonic kept her at arm's length.

"Ames, we're here for Silver, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten. As his future sister-in-law, I will help my future brother in his times of need. We will dance over his creative block's grave."

That's when the metaphorical lightbulb flashed above Amy's head.

"Wait! I think I got it!"

She recalled a flyer that advertised a special event coming up. Rouge soon picked up on the idea and nodded her agreement.

"Great idea, Amy."

"Oh no," Knuckles began to sweat, "I don't like where this is going. Brace yourself, Silver."

"Oh hush," Amy frowned, "It's nothing bad. I think Silver will like it."

Amy laid the ad on the table and let everyone read it.

"The Julianard School of Dance," Tails read, "Art is not what you see, but what others see. Sign up, and together, we will take over the world of dance."

"A dance class?" the boys questioned.

"Yep, the dance studio right down the street from my house is always getting recruits. They put on the most amazing shows, and the instructor is supposed to be really huge in the industry. I think Silver should try it out."

"Amy, I am the worst dancer," Silver stated.

"No, Knuckles is."

"HEY!"

Amy waved the fuming echidna off. "You love to express yourself through pictures. Why not do the same through dancing? What do you have to lose?"

"My pride."

Silver wasn't too keen on the idea. Of the seven forms of art, he ranked dancing at the very bottom. He would sooner learn to sing than learn to dance.

"I don't know, guys."

"How about we all take a class then?" Rouge suggested. "You won't be as nervous if we all joined. I could use something to do before my next adventure."

Amy clapped, her smile threatening to split her face. "Yes, let's do that."

"No way!" Sonic and Knuckles disagreed.

Amy frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't dance," Knuckles stated.

"And I'm more of a breakdancer," Sonic added, "Ballet and breakdancing don't mix."

"This is for your brother, Sonic. Don't abandon him in his time of need," Amy gave the blue hedgehog a disapproving look, her hands landing squarely on her hips. "My soon to be brother-in-law needs us."

Sonic held up a finger to stop her. "Okay first, I'm not abandoning him. If he wants to try it, I'll happily support his decision, but **I'm** not participating. Second, he's not your in-law. We're not married."

"Yet."

"No, there is no yet. We would have to be dating first and we're not doing that either. We are friends. Sorry Ames, but nice try."

"A girl gets what she wants, Sonic. You can run but you can't hide your feelings from me. It's okay to be shy."

Sonic slammed his head on the table. It was pointless talking to her.

"Why don't we just go to the show they're performing?" Tails suggested, looking to make progress. Silver was just content with watching. His friends are hilarious.

"Says here they're putting on a show right here at Twinkle Park around three o'clock. It wouldn't hurt to attend, right?"

The boys thought about it while the girls were already committed to the idea.

"As long as we're going to watch, I don't care, but I'm not dancing," Knuckles grumbled.

"Same here," Sonic sided with his red friend.

"I guess it won't be too bad," Silver agreed. "Does it mention the instructor's name?"

Tails studied the ad again.

"I think the entire school is run by a man named Julian," Amy tried to recall.

"Yeah, the flyer says the school here is taught by the founder, Mr. Julian," Tails raised a brow, "Robotnik?"


	2. Dancing the Flames

**A/N: I'm not a dancer, casual or professional. I'm much better at the literature aspect than the performing aspect even though I suck at it too. Anyway, here's the next chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

He watched the crowd increase in size as the designated time drew closer. It warmed his heart immensely to see so many spectators gather at his events. He was so giddy that he almost broke out dancing on the spot, but he remained professional and suppressed the urge. He'll wait for some alone time to start the happy dance.

'_Can't let the unworthy lay eyes on perfection.' _He was just excited to see so many eyes interested in his work, on the edge of their seats or bound to lose balance from standing from the anticipation. His shows never failed to entertain. Each segment was an extension of his vision and the result of years of hard work.

With so many people congregated, there was no doubt he'd gain some more soldiers to bolster his numbers. He usually had a few dying to join his ranks, but after his shows, that number practically tripled. Of course, he accepted all applicants. He is a fair man after all. No one is excluded from his curriculums. However, his school only accepted the willing and the best. The training is rigorous, and it is the easiest way to weed out the true diamonds. Not everyone is willing to put in the work and will quit after a couple of days, but those who work hard and are willing to endure the training will find their results bearing delicious fruit. Only the strong can attend his school, but that doesn't mean the less capable is harshly rejected. As stated, he is a fair instructor.

"This is going to be a great show," he declared, "I can feel it, ho, ho, ho!"

His students smiled amongst themselves as he went about his usual behavior. The first step is getting used to them. After that, everything falls into place. It becomes the student's job to put in the work. He just guides them.

Despite his age (50 years old), the sensei felt spryer than a spring chicken. His old eyes were still sharp, and presently, they were scanning the common people for potential recruits.

'_How many diamonds are in the crowd? How much mining must I do?'_

To continue his reign, the amount of labor did not matter.

He checked his watch and noticed the specified hour is upon them.

Clapping his hands, he got his army's attention. "Places everyone, it's time to show these people once again why we're the best! Vector and Vanilla, you guys are up first. Musicians, keep those instruments tuned. Technicians, I want those brilliant minds on call. Soldiers, get ready. It's showtime."

* * *

"Man, I've never seen so many people," Knuckles noted.

The size of the audience was staggering. All seating places were occupied, and the open fields were steadily filling up. Luckily, the group managed to find a decent spot in the open close enough to the stage.

"You should see the competitions they host. The tickets always sell out," Amy uttered. "They hold the best tournaments. We should enter the next one they host."

"Yeeeah, no," Knuckles replied bluntly.

"How can you sit through other people slow dancing to boring music?" Sonic, bored out of his mind, queried. The show hasn't started yet, and he was already uninterested.

"It's more than just dancing, Sonic," the pink hedgehog chastised him, "It's about developing the chemistry between you and your partner, finding that spark that empowers you. This school also specializes in drama and music, many ways to sweep a woman off her feet, something you should take notes on. Just watch; these guys will blow your socks off."

Sonic yawned. "If you say so, Ames, but don't get mad when I fall asleep."

"You're so childish sometimes," Amy huffed but then smirked at him, "It's a little endearing honestly. I bet you'll be so into the performance that we'll share a dance right here."

"Yeah," Sonic snorted, "Don't count on it, Amy."

Silver nudged his brother in the side gently. "If it's not by Crush 40, Sonic doesn't care for it," the aspiring artist slicked his white forehead quills back to imitate his brother's and pretended to hold a microphone, "Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!"

The group exploded with laughter while Sonic rounded on his brother, cheeks stained pink.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Dreams of an Absolution. Every day, I hear you cry your soul out in the shower," he imitated the imitator, "And every night I will save your life, and every night, I will come for you."

Silver, face equally flustered, blocked against Sonic's attempt to grab him. The two circled one another, not taking their eyes off their respective opponent.

"Hey, that song is amazing; don't disrespect Bentley Jones."

Sonic matched his brother's stride, reaching and slapping his adversary's hand away. "And don't trash the awesomeness that is Crush 40. They're a legend. They resonate with my soul."

"Your soul is just as hyperactive as you," Silver and Sonic laced hands, playfully pushing the other back.

"It's what I live for, bro. Gotta learn to take risks; you can't spend every moment in life trapped in your box."

"If I choose to seek discomfort, I'll make sure it's on my terms," Silver declared.

His brother smiled wider. "It doesn't matter now, just don't give up the fight."

Silver pressed forward, pushing Sonic back slightly. "You're right about one thing. I can't run away from all of my frights."

"As long as the voice inside you says go, I hope you keep on running."

Sonic managed to gain the upper hand and sent his brother's world spiraling out of control as he spun him and got the aspiring artist in a light chokehold.

"But enough jokes. I still haven't forgotten what you said about the chili dogs either. Now you listen here, oh precious brother of mine; I am a connoisseur on hotdog cuisine. There's no way you or anyone else can tell me otherwise. Chili dogs are power."

"Power enriched by your desires," Silver strained, "There are other foods you know."

"Yeah, but none can come close to the deliciousness of the almighty chili dog."

"Would you rather give up chili dogs or your fast speed?"

Before the words could leave Sonic's mouth, he faced the two paths presented before him. The fast life that allowed him to run faster than all the rest, or the delicacy that lifted him with its aroma alone.

What path does he choose?

During his internal thought, Silver freed himself and captured his brother's deep concentration with his mind's eye.

"Well, that was easy," he chuckled.

"Wow, this is the hardest I've ever seen him think," Tails remarked, waving a hand in front of Sonic's face, not receiving a response, "How come I never thought to ask that? The amount of peace I'd get sounds like an endless possibility now."

Rouge clapped her hands and shushed her friends. "It's starting guys."

The masses grew silent, and the velvet curtains shifted as a large, rotund, and balding man stepped onto the stage. Aside from the man's bushy, mahogany mustache, he wore a charcoal gray business suit with a red tie, white collared shirt, and a pair of rounded sunglasses.

"Is this the founder?" Tails inquired.

"Yep, that's him," Amy answered, "Founder and main instructor. He's a little… eccentric, but he's great at his job."

"I still might fall asleep," Sonic, done thinking, stated.

"Oh, Sonic, you have an answer to my question?" Silver grinned. He endured the glare from his elder brother.

"You be quiet."

"Shush!" Amy ordered them, her magic silencing the two boys without fail.

* * *

Maybe it was the energy getting to him, but the large man took a few moments to bathe in the applause. This is his empire. Everything his eyes focused on was his to order around, and in his empire, he saw nothing but potential. Men and women, boys and girls, and Mobians and humans gathered in front of him, standing together in peaceful harmony. This was part of his vision. He foresaw a legion unrestricted by their burdens, battalions rising above the normal thinking, and pushing past their limits to reach new heights. He believes every soul has a voice inside them. His mission is to help that voice guide the soul through that boundless potential.

This is his art.

Alas, as much as he enjoyed the handclapping, it was time to get things started. He raised his hand to quell the audiences' restlessness.

"It's always a pleasure to see such an amazing crowd," he said, his voice strong and brash, "Thank you, everyone, for taking the time to be here this afternoon. My name is Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik, headmaster of the Julianard School of Performance Arts. Today, we have a short show for all of you. Several of my students will display their talents, and it will be up to you, the audience, to determine which performance was the best. Who will come out on top? Who will captivate the hearts of men and women alike? Who will be the one to rule the world?! HO! HO! HO!"

The man pumped his arms while laughing at the heavens, his hearty chortle reaching the back of the audience, who were split between clapping or questioning his sanity.

"You were right, Amy. He does have a few screws loose," Sonic chuckled with the man, "He's funny though."

"At least he enjoys what he does," Silver commented.

"A little **too** much if you ask me," Knuckles crossed his arms.

The kind headmaster cleared his throat. "Now then, if everybody's comfortable, get a load of this."

Smoke started to catch the wind, dancing lights crisscrossing over the foggy vapor.

"Our first contenders are long-time students and instructors with a passion for ballroom dance. One's a vicious predator and the other is a sweet prey, but be careful, for the prey just might become the predator. Say hello to the duo who has the drive, the skills, the power, and the charm to plant themselves as the world's ruling couple. Vanilla the Rabbit and Vector the Crocodile!"

It was at this moment Sonic and the boys lost control of their jaws to gravity while Rouge and Amy joined the crowd in cheer.

"Vanilla and Vector?" Sonic picked his jaw up first.

"Since when is Vector a dance instructor?" Knuckles was the second.

The team waved to the crowd, both sporting their elegant outfits. Vanilla modeled a crimson, knee-length dress and black strapped heels with leather soles. Her partner sported a matching color dress shirt with a black vest over it and holes to accommodate his back spikes and tail, a pair of straight-cut, black pants, and shoes with also leather soles.

Vector raised his brow at Robotnik for the intro, but he just received a thumbs-up in response. Vanilla was quite entertained by it and showed no qualms. Once the head teacher gave his students the floor, the duo shared a brief nod before adopting the right frame. Vector, the lead, placed his right hand on Vanilla's left shoulder, extended his left hand to the side, and grasped the follow's right hand. Midway down Vector's left arm, Vanilla's left hand sat on the crocodile's muscle. With preparations complete, the follow signaled the musicians to begin playing.

The music started, the tune strong and the beat clear. Vector started things off, stepping forward with his left foot, and Vanilla mirroring by stepping back with her right. They followed the basic steps perfectly, but once the music increased in tempo, the two entered dance mode. The beat hit harder and faster while staying clear. The duo forwent the fundamentals and danced side by side, twisting and twirling, stepping to the beat in perfect harmony, reading the others' movements without needing a cue. For the entire dance, the team never looked away from each other.

Their steps hypnotized the masses, the pendulum swing of their hips captivating as the spell erased the outside world.

In the dark abyss, the audience captured a speck of red gliding across the flooring. It was inviting, beckoning folks to join the ritual. Those who obeyed the request was greeted by a divine presence, her ethereal beauty too brilliant for mortal eyes to behold.

Next to the divine beauty was a guardian soldier answering her pleas with his waltz. He danced for her, communicated with her, dipped her and gazed wistfully into the conflagrations of her beautiful soul. His soul resonated with hers, their inner voices crying out. As the song came to an end, the dancers twirled, finally ending their affair with the lead pressing the follow's back into his strong chest, and the follow reaching up, her hand on the side of his snout.

"I have you, my prey," her half-lidded eyes told him.

The spell has ended. Everything went back to normal, but it took a moment for the denizens to escape the abyss. The sunlight, they concluded, paled in comparison to the otherworldly beauty and her guardian.

Thunderous applause burst forth from the spectators. So many were struck dumb that they couldn't think, only to show their gratitude for an amazing illusion.

"Wasn't that beautiful folks?" the headmaster came back on stage, wiping his face with a handkerchief. "How's that for an opening act? Well, I have good news. It only gets better from here. Don't forget to vote for your favorite performance at the end. Now let's welcome the next performance."

Rouge giggled at her friends, who were all stunned saved for Amy and Tails. The yellow fox was the quickest to get his stupor under control.

"Wow, that was incredible," he said, face lit with glee.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rouge replied. "And you boys were so nervous," she nudged the flabbergasted Knuckles in the side. The minute he regained his thoughts, Knuckles turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide his massive blush.

"Okay, they weren't half bad, I admit it," he stated, not appreciating Rouge's giggle.

"Not half bad?" she parroted, "They had you guys starstruck, and take a look at our lovely couple."

Knuckles and Tails followed Rouge's gaze, coming face to face with a most surprising sight. It took all of Knuckles' willpower not to laugh. Tails simply approved.

Fingers laced together as one, Sonic held Amy's soft, delicate hands in his. He was half-aware, so he had no idea what was going on. Amy, on the other hand, held onto the reality of her dream, except it was not a dream. Even she didn't know when it happened. One moment, she was lost in Vector and Vanilla's dance. The next, she was reaching for Sonic's stretched out hand, and the two shared what Amy considered to be one of the best things to ever happen to her. That short moment felt like an eternity. That one dance seemed to last forever, and she enjoyed the way her hands melded perfectly with the blue hedgehog's. A match made in heaven.

"Please, tell me you recorded it," Knuckles said to Rouge, struggling to contain his amusement.

"Of course," the sultry bat revealed the footage captured with her phone, "It helps to multitask. I wouldn't pass this up, but Sonic's chemistry with Amy needs serious work. I've seen worse synergy but still."

"It's Sonic," Tail spoke up, "You heard him earlier about the breakdancing."

Upon hearing his name, Sonic sobered up. Although, he was slightly dazed and couldn't figure out why. It felt like he just had an amazing dream.

"Wha?" he looked around, seeing various gazes from his friends on him, "What's going on? Did I fall asleep like I said?"

His answer came in the form of a flirtatious giggle, courtesy of the pink hedgehog holding his hands. Sonic doesn't remember Amy's face being so close to him before the performance started. Not only that, but Sonic also doesn't recall a time he stared and admired the pinkette's beautiful locks and piercing green eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky.

"Amy?" Sonic's bedazzlement made the female hedgehog laugh again.

"So, what was that about not counting on a dance?" she reminded him.

It all came rushing back to him. Sonic immediately let go of Amy's hand and hid his embarrassed face.

"I told you they would blow your socks off," Amy retorted. She would never forget the flushed face of her one true love or the way his eyes focused solely on her during that moment. It was like the universe had granted her wish for a brief reprieve. Was it warning her of the future? Was this her chance to strike?

"Okay! You were right. That was better than I expected," Sonic admitted, "But I did not dance with you. **You** most likely tried to dance with me, and I held you back by the hands."

"No, you two danced," Rouge corrected, showing them the footage. Amy's face lit up while Sonic's turned a few shades redder.

"We look so cute!" the pink hedgehog squealed.

"Delete that!" the blue one demanded.

Rouge wagged her finger back and forth, clicking her tongue in a sassy manner. "Now why would I do that? I can get a lot of mileage out of this, and besides, you two make such a lovely couple. I can't delete such a promising moment."

"Send it to me, send it to me," Amy begged her friend, "I'll treasure this moment forever, right Sonic?"

The hedgehog in question refused to look at his friends.

"Uhh, guys," Tails joined in, "I think Silver's lost it."

Everyone turned to the aspiring artist, who lingered silent through the ordeal. While they managed to escape the abyss, Silver remained trapped, but his actions told his circle how he was doing. In his right hand, he wielded a weapon and swung it in various patterns while his free one held the imaginary object steady. His golden eyes glistened with vigor.

"Yes!" he suddenly cheered, startling a couple of audience members. His sword strikes were precise. With a planned stroke, Silver fiercely attacked the imaginary canvas. "Just a little more… and done!"

Silver stopped attacking and admired his mental creation. It showed a stunning Vanilla holding a ball of light in her palm while Vector, with his back to hers, held a similar orb in his clutches. His was painted a cream color, but his face did not mirror's Vanilla's beautiful smile. The weight of the world was perched on his shoulders, but as he stared into the glistening orb, it brought him solace, even though the truth was staring right back at him. In the black background, a bed of rose petals lies scattered over the floor, and a blood-red moon lit up the sky.

Although he succeeded, Silver's heart's itch that was crushing inside his soul did not die down. Silver tasted freedom, an explosive burst of euphoria, and like an explosion, it vanished with the moment, but not before he managed to complete his piece.

"I can't believe it," the artist gasped, finally coming to terms with the everyday, "I drew something."

"Hey, that's great buddy," Sonic commented, wrapping his arm around Silver's shoulder, "But uh, listen," he leaned closer and whispered to his little sibling, "Your little discovery there drew some curious glances your way. Ya might want to tone it down."

True to his brother's words, Silver noticed the various stares from several onlookers, who caught the hedgehog attacking the air like a maniac. To him, he was painting. To those around him, it looked like he was wounding someone furiously while keeping that person bound.

He stiffened slightly, cheeks burning with embarrassment. A nervous laugh escaped his muzzle.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

"But this proves my idea is perfect," Amy asserted, "One look at the performance was enough to reignite your passion."

"In your own words, what did you paint?" Tails inquired. "It might be the heat, but I can't be the only one who lost touch with reality."

Silver closed his eyes and retrieved the painting from the museum in his brain. He went to the most recent addition and smiled. It was still there.

"Two orbs of light, both emitting a different color. On the left, I saw Vector holding on to cream-colored one, and on the right, Miss Vanilla grasped one of pure light. They stood back to back, surrounded by a bed of rose petals, with a red moon in the background. I'm not sure why, but Vector wasn't smiling in the picture. His heart looked heavy, but Miss Vanilla was free from her burdens, as if unaware."

"You see? That's poetry. I'm signing you up for classes," Amy proclaimed.

"What? No, I don't need to take classes, Amy," Silver rejected.

"No talking your way out of this. You have talent, and I hate to see it go to waste. After the show is over, I'm dragging you to the sign-up station. I'll even forge your name and signature if I have to."

"One problem though, Ames," Sonic said, "If he's focused on his dance steps, he can't focus on his art, and that's his main issue."

"Exactly," Silver agreed.

However, the pinkette was not deterred. "You just saw him. Dancing is his starter. If he can combine the two, he can create masterpieces. Think about it, Silver, you're the brush, and the entire stage is your canvas. Every step you make is a single stroke."

"Amy," Silver sighed, "I appreciate the help, but that's too much for me to handle."

"That's quitter talk, Silver. As your future sister-in-law, I will not let you downplay your abilities, not after what I witnessed. You can do this, just believe in yourself. Remember; as long as the voice inside you says go, you have to keep on running."

"Don't use my favorite songs against me. Guys?" Silver looked for assistance.

"Hey, it's your call," Knuckles shrugged, "You **were** in the zone though. I haven't seen you that focused in a while."

"But that was more so the quality of the performance and not the actual partake," Tails added, "How about we see the whole show before jumping to conclusions?"

"You always did enjoy dancing, bro," Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah but strictly casually," his brother countered, "I just like listening to something that makes my foot tap. I can't handle large crowds critiquing me. I'd die if I had to perform in front of one. At least when submitting painting, I'm interviewed by a small group and can remain anonymous to the fanbase."

"We can join you," Amy stated, "If that'll make things easier, we can group up. You heard the instructor. We have what it takes to rule the world of dance."

"No, I told you, I'm not dancing," Knuckles adamantly denied, folding his arms defiantly, "You guys can get up there and show them your moves. I want no part of it."

"Help a friend out Knuckles," Amy chastised the echidna.

"From the sidelines, and that's final."

"Will you all shut up!" Rouge screeched at them, "The second team is coming out."

She didn't care for people who interrupted her shows.

The group of friends missed the introduction for the next duo, only catching them as they stepped onto the stage. On the left, a fair-skinned, tall man with a slim face waved to the fans. His bright blue eyes scanned the masses, humbled by their rapt ovation. He wore a black fedora with a navy-blue belt, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a red and white striped tie, and a black suit with well-polished, heel-less black shoes with pointed toes.

On the man's right, he was accompanied by a lightly tanned, young woman with bright blue eyes and short brown-orange hair that traveled down to her shoulders and pointed upwards. She was a little taller than her partner and adorned a mixed yellow-orange, knee-length halter dress with the seams crossing over her neck, and on her feet were white high-heeled court shoes.

"We missed the introduction," Amy whispered to Rouge, "Who are they?"

The bat rolled her eyes. "Luigi and Daisy," she replied.

Everyone's ears perked up as the music started. Unlike the tune that played during Vector and Vanilla's performance, the beats were faster while the melody remained relatively slow. This did not matter to the duo since they easily got into a proximity frame and began their routine.

Luigi, as Rouge kindly pointed out, took his partner by the hand and twirled in place with her, snapping his arm out, and letting his partner do the same. He tugged her back, watching her spin on her heels and land in his embrace, her back pressed against his chest.

A distinct glint flashed in Daisy's eyes as her partner read her thoughts, the music moving through them and moving between them. Her dressed flowed with her spin, her body elevating and lowering with Luigi's as the music added more instruments, and with the improvement of the tune, Luigi and Daisy's steps spoke an incantation.

The world faded once again, and in its place, a great, large meadow of flowers stretched before them. Lilies, daisies, tulips, and other various flora surrounded the audience. A slim waterfall roared in the distance, water cascading into a shallow river that flowed between two plots of land. Birds partnered up, dancing in midair, but a single spotlight shined down upon a certain couple in delighted envy. Their bare feet touched the grass lightly, the sound of their favorite song playing in the background. The brunette was tossed in the air and caught in the arms of her partner. They laced fingers and extended their arms, spinning in a circle, a fiery manifestation of their spirits shining brightly through their grace.

As if hearing the audience drawing closer, the couple closed in, one final spin, and posed for the masses, the man's arm snaking around Daisy's waist, and the brunette's arm going around Luigi's shoulder, the other arms out stretched to their respective side.

Without the crowd's receptive standing ovation, the spell would've prolonged.

Luigi tipped his hat, his way of thanking the people for their gratitude, and Daisy blew a single kiss, ending with a wink as the two retreated through the curtains. Julian Robotnik took their place, clapping along with the crowd.

"Marvelous performance from our lovely dancers. How about another round of applause, ladies and gentlemen?"

* * *

"Well?" Amy spoke up, expecting a decent answer from her future brother-in-law, "What did you think of that one?"

Silver opened his eyes. His yellow orbs flashed for a second before he responded. "A couple dancing in the moonlight, their story foretelling a forbidden love affair between social classes. The man, captivated by the princess-like qualities of the woman, desperately tries to win her heart, but no matter how hard he tries, he cannot muster the courage to tell her how he feels, unaware of the princess being interested in him as well. However, the woman's family is dead set against it, disappointed that their only daughter reciprocates this lowly man's feelings. Try as the parents might to bar the princess from seeing him, she refused to give up her feelings. They had a dream they felt would never die – to be together forever, until the end of time, and now that the battle has begun, it's too late to run and hide."

He blinked twice and finally came back to reality. "Huh? I'm sorry, Amy, what did you say?"

His response was in the form of light applause by his friends and a few spectators who picked up on his description. Silver, taken aback by this, copied Knuckles' coloring.

"Dude, that was beautiful," Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "How did you come up with that, and why does it sound completely true?"

"I don't know, it just came to me. It can't be true though; that's some fairy tale story."

"You're only proving my point further, Silver," Amy refused to budge on her decision, "What more proof do you need?"

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Silver had to ask.

"Because I know how much your art means to you. You obviously like these performances to the point that your problem, which **you **asked for help with, has been solved. The first performance sparked your creative flow, the second gave you more material to work with, and I bet by the last performance, you'll have a work of art so beautiful it will break records. I want you to have this, Silver. I know you can do it, but if you don't act now, you'll regret it, and I don't want you to go through that. I've seen too many people go through the same ordeal. I won't let the same happen to you."

That touched even Knuckles' heart.

"You really think I can do this?" Silver tried not to get too emotional.

"Wow, Amy," Sonic was just as impressed.

"You won't know until you try," Amy replied with a huge grin threatening to split her face. "Our mission is to cure your painter's block. Who said we couldn't add a third specialty to your repertoire? Artsy, poetic, and a good dancer, what skillset can be better?"

Silver combed his fingers through his quills. Stuck at crossroads, the aspiring artist struggled to decide. While his pink-haired friend brought up good points, something held him back. It was this indecisiveness that Silver loathed about himself. He didn't brag about his talents or boasted about the fruits of his labor like others would, but when it came to tough decisions, he always remained uncertain. He hated it. Silver absolutely hated it.

"Once the final performance ends, I'll give you my answer. Right now, I need time to think," he responded.

* * *

In her world, everything was perfect. No conflict, no stresses; it was just her, living inside the peaceful castle she conjured. The inner machinations of her mind are a steel fortress, an impenetrable stronghold where she could refine her focus.

Meditation was the feline's way of keeping herself grounded. Staying focused helped eliminate unnecessary thoughts. The mind should be strong and flexible, open but disciplined, there was no need for distractions.

She exhaled a deep breath, her posture straight, and her mind clear. It became a routine, but before every performance, she sat and meditated. Her castle shielded her from all outside distractions, allowing her to focus on what truly mattered.

The crowd meant nothing to her, their roaring was merely a test to improve her resilience. People get caught up in the hype and make mistakes. Not her, she used the distraction to her advantage.

Loyal and undying fans, while a great boost to her ego, were annoying in large quantities. Paparazzi were only there for the honor of being there. True fans would see her as an inspiration to better themselves. These so-called loyalists wanted to only mooch off her prestige and brag to people that they got the chance to meet her.

Her triangular ears with peach-colored canals twitched, alerting her of someone approaching. She invited the presence into her castle, knowing, without opening her eyes, it was Miss Vanilla based on the light pace of her footsteps.

"It's your turn, hon," softly said the upperclassman. "The doctor has the crowd all hyped up for you."

The final act of today opened her eyes, revealing sharp, golden eyes. Her long tail, frayed at the end with dark purple, unwrapped itself from around her middle and took its position behind her.

"Thank you, Vanilla."

She rose from her spot, and with a sudden burst of speed, glided across the floor.

"You and Vector were great out there, by the way," she paused in her stride, "But please save the flirting for another time."

The elder rabbit simply waved off the claim with a small giggle.

"That's more or less what tango is, dear, just a little less scandalous. It takes two after all," Vanilla winked.

"Hm," the feline couldn't refute the claim and left it be. She had her performance to concentrate on. Other thoughts were unnecessary.

As she approached the curtains, she just heard the head instructor wind down his fervent introduction.

"Please welcome our mistress of regality. With beauty and grace, she glides across the floor as if flying, with a style created from her very soul and refined in the flames of Iblis. Although of a noble soul, she does have claws to match her blistering moves. Say hello to Blaze the Cat!"

Blaze rolled her eyes before revealing herself. Her lavender and violet fur shined under the sunshine, her gold eyes scanning the masses with their oval-shaped, ebony pupils. Her small black nose wiggled slightly, smelling the fresh air mixed with the delicious aroma rising from the numerous concession stands. Her fur was longer on each side of her head and swept slightly upwards. Atop her head, she had four plumes of hair with dark purple tips done up in a high ponytail by a red hair tie. On her forehead, a red, oval gem glistened from the reflective rays of the light.

Since it was a casual performance, Blaze opted for her standard attire: a purple tailcoat with the bottom dark pink, a gold collar, white leggings, white gloves with fuzzy cuffs, and high heeled, dark pink shoes with white stripes and matching cuffs like her gloves.

She waved to the crowd and took her position. Her eyes closed, her breathing evened out, and all distractions emptied from her mind. It was just her and the dance floor, and the floor was calling out for her.

A snap of her fingers signaled the band to begin. An electric guitar led the mix. Next came the electric bass and drums, and Blaze was ready to perform. She advanced, kicking her left leg forward, and entering a revolving whirl with her arms extended and right foot pointed on the floor, a perfect combination of grace and precision. Her armed moved like water, fluid, as she swayed, her tailcoat fluttering. She moved both arms above her head, head snapping side to side, pulled them apart, moving in a circle, and lowered them back to her side. She felt in control, her movements advancing with absolute clarity and poise, her stride refined with an elegant posture that revealed the obvious amount of practice she put into her sequence.

Never once did Blaze lose concentration. She opened her eyes, a somewhat half-lidded stare seeing past the audience and looking at the horizon. The feline dancer reached for that freedom and clenched her fist, drawing her extended arm back, and pressing her closed hands to her chest. Another revolving whirl captivated the audience, her elevated leg stretching for a second before snapping back to add more momentum to her spin. With her rotation going strong, she leaped across the stage with her arms and leg trailing behind with the other leg jetting forward with its knee.

She landed gracefully and entered the next part, no loss in her stride. Both arms shot up, palms coming together above her head while her right knee jetted to the side like a prima ballerina. Blaze closed her eyes again and let the music take control of her body. She embraced the world it gave her and let her do is it pleased. Her burning heart lit up her path, and with the music as her guide, she pushed her legs to travel the way. She didn't care where it led. It was her choice to decide what appeared at the end, and as the light grew brighter, she knew what waited for her. Blaze pushed herself to the edge and seized hold of the single spark that was her freedom.

The music, as well as Blaze's routine, came to an end. The feline hit a pose with her feet firmly planted on the ground, right hand raised to and away from her chest with the palm out, holding something important, and the left balled up but not clenched, still free. Her eyes fluttered open, gauging the audience's reaction. As far as she could see, mouths were at the will of gravity, hitting the floor as each member looked back at her with beguiled and shocked countenances.

Things were silent, so much that if a pin hit the floor, everyone could hear it. However, there was someone who managed to escape their bindings. A single clap touched Blaze's ears. Before the audience drowned it out, she quickly searched the masses for the individual. It was then her golden eyes met another pair of the same color. She was certain the first clap came from the young hedgehog vigorously clapping his hands at her performance. His mouth was still lost to gravity, but it pleased Blaze regardless that he was the focused one. Despite leaving the audience starstruck, someone kept their bearings long enough to critique her.

A small smirk tugged at Blaze's lips. She studied the light gray furred hedgehog with white chest fur surrounding his neck and tan skin. He had two large quills at the back of his head while five more flared up at the top of his forehead and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. Blaze wondered what was going through his head as he observed her. The intense look of concentration was on another level. Only a handful of people could maintain a deep concentrative state for so long before it broke. One look into his eyes told Blaze enough. He was one of the handfuls of people, like her.

'_I wonder.'_

Blaze, satisfied with her routine, curtseyed to the audience, disguised a wave to the audience as one for the silver hedgehog, and walked off the stage, where her fellow classmen congratulated her on a job well done. She took the compliments with a level head and red cheeks, embarrassed by the abundant affection.

"That was amazing!"

"Great job!"

"Beautiful!"

"Excellent job, indeed, Blaze," congratulated the head instructor, "You had your subjects eating out of the palms of your paws. Tell me, how did it feel having complete control over the world? Exquisite, right?"

Blaze's hands landed on her hips. "It was brief, but I did enjoy it. Although, what was that about my dance being honed in the flames of Iblis?"

Robotnik chuckled. "Oh, that was something I just came up with. I thought it would add more flare. What did you think? I was proud of it."

"Not even half the audience knew what you were talking about," the feline responded.

Julian frowned. "It's not my fault they're uncultured. Now, standby everyone, time for the audience to judge the performance," he walked onto the stage, thrilled with the excitement ringing from the crowd, despite their uncivilized upbringing. His hand went up to silence the masses.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show. Wasn't that a grand display of talent? Let's give the performers one last round of applause."

The roar was deafening, gratifying to the head instructor's ears.

"You've all been a wonderful audience, but before we close out, it's time to determine which of our wonderful contestants deserve to rule the world. With your voice, you, the audience, will cheer for your favorite performance and make them your new leader."

Robotnik whistled, and a team of technicians emerged from backstage. With lightning-quick synergy, the group set up a monitor, speakers, and gave the head instructor a small device with a microphone attached to the top. As quickly as they came, the team disappeared behind the curtains.

"And people say it's hard to find good help," Robotnik laughed. "Now then, folks, let's begin. If I can have our contestants come back on stage."

One by one, the dancers lined up on stage: Vector and Vanilla on the far left, Luigi and Daisy in the middle, and Blaze on the far right by her lonesome.

Robotnik fiddled with the device in his hand, humming a tune as he worked his magic. The monitor displayed the performers and a replay of their routine.

"I'll call out the participants, and we'll let your cheers decide who wins. This nifty device in my hand will measure the sound waves and quantify it. The highest number wins. Simple, right? Now, let's begin with our first performers: the Prey and Predator - Vector and Vanilla!"

The two Mobians stepped forward and bowed to the audience, Vector glaring at the instructor for the implications. Julian pointed the microphone on his device towards the crowd and gave the signal. He was glad for earplugs. Without them, he would've gone deaf from the screaming.

The bar beside Vector and Vanilla's portrait filled with color, starting from a dull, very dark-blue, and transitioning to a normal red. A percentage was being totaled, numbers skyrocketing to the triple digits.

"130 decibels! Thunderous levels of love for the dream team! That will be a tough number to beat. Let's hope we don't suffer permanent hear loss," Julian riled the crowd up, "Next up, our Romeo and Juliet, Luigi and Daisy!"

The bolero dancers waved to their fans while Robotnik gathered their soundwaves. On the monitor, the bar rose, soaring from blue to a dull dark-red, while the numbers closed in on Vector and Vanilla's record.

Alas, "Ooh, so close! 120 decibels, sorry guys, but even the human voice at its loudest could not reach the threshold, but I'm sure the sirens will ring for you next time."

It was a shame, but the couple had fun at least.

Robotnik gave the duo a hand. "And last but certainly not least, the Mistress of Regality: Blaze the Cat!"

The feline curtseyed, but her focus lied elsewhere.

'_Is he still here?' _she pondered. Her eyes searched the back of the crowd, but it was more filled up than before. More people had gathered in between performances. She couldn't find the golden-eyed hedgehog.

'_Another time then.'_

Blaze wouldn't worry about it. She focused back on the cheering, thanking her instructor's warning about earplugs. With her sensitive hearing, the roar of the crowd was more dangerous for her. Her teacher was quite the character, but he was prepared for most cases. Just before the show, he provided everyone with keener hearing earplugs.

Daisy tapped on Blaze's shoulder, urging her underclassman to view the screen, but the cat Mobian had no need. She knew the bar was filled, hitting a bright, scarlet red with the decibels clocking at a whopping 140.

"My word," Robotnik adjusted his glasses, "140 decibels! Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the pain threshold! With an incredible 140 decibels, your new leader is none other than Blaze the Cat! Give her a hand, folks!"

Blaze stayed in front, showing her appreciation with a fancy twirl and pose that got the crowd more excited. Her classmen shared their praise, the head instructor crying his soul out, proud of his students for dominating the world. He couldn't be prouder.

On the other hand, Blaze simply waved it off. She won, but that's all it was for her. A victory she worked harder for. In her eyes, there was no need for celebrations. It was just unnecessary.

'_Unnecessary_.' Her thoughts repeated themselves. _'It's all unnecessary.'_


	3. Desires

**Kommander Kandrent - Thank you very much for the kind words. I'm glad you and my followers are enjoying the story.**

* * *

By the time everyone noticed Silver's disappearance, he was already at the entrance of Twinkle Park. He left the premises, rushing home as quickly as his legs would carry him. Compared to his friends, he was the slowest when it came to speed, but his passion for the arts sparked a rush that pushed him over the edge.

Silver had no idea he possessed such acceleration.

leaving. The itchiness in his fingers returned more fervently. He was a hedgehog with a fantasy addiction, and only the intense splatter of paint and brush strokes could satiate his craving.

He sped through the streets of Station Square's commercial district, chest heaving, rapid breaths filling his lungs, and then leaving

_'Need to get home. Need to get home. I need to get home!'_ he repeated this mantra.

Silver weaved through the crowds, pushing his way through the congested streets, golden eyes focused on the maze he knew the way around. Making a sharp left, the white-furred hedgehog cut through an alleyway and shot out from the other side, startling a man and woman, and offering his apologies without losing his stride. He checked both sides of the road before crossing.

'_Almost there. Come on, Silver, don't slow down now.' _

His desires reached the threshold. He needed to paint. The itchiness in his fingers wouldn't go away until he did. His sanity hung in the balance, but his mental museum kept him going strong albeit in a small daze. He could feel his soul trying to split in twain.

Finally arriving at the residential district, Silver spotted his and Sonic's abode closing in. He got the key ready, hopped their fence with excellent athleticism, and slid the key inside the lock. The door burst open, a loud shot echoing through the halls. Silver quickly shut the door behind him and raced to his room. He practically knocked the door off its hinges. Luckily, the sturdy mahogany door survived the onslaught and shut itself, locking the artist inside his chamber.

Silver pressed his back against the door, chest heaving. He was close to bursting.

At last, alone with his easel, Silver wasted no time and set up the equipment. A focused glint flashed in his orbs. Before he began making art, there was a ritual he needed to complete. There was a secret that Silver only let people in his inner circle know. He possessed an extraordinary gift.

Sitting atop his desk was a pair of special white gloves. Silver snatched them up and replaced his plain white gloves, making sure they were snug. The gloves had cyan colored circles and lines sticking out of the bottom, leading to his golden bracelets accentuated in cyan as well.

"Finally," he breathed heavily.

Silver placed a canvas coated in black paint on the easel and immersed himself in the silence filling his room. He closed his eyes and let his arms fall to his sides.

'_Find your center.'_ Silver weaved his fingers through a series of hand signs to help him focus. This focus came in clutch when his gift became too much to bear. His first discovery came with the unwanted burden of fear and insecurity continuously creeping back when Silver's confidence reached a certain level. Dark thoughts filled his head. He sometimes grew scared.

'_Focus your spirit. Fear will only distract you.' _

A phenomenon started to occur within Silver's room. Light shimmering with a teal glow spread across the chamber, enshrouding the white-furred hedgehog from head to toe, his accessories shining with the same intensity. The pallet of colors and assorted paintbrushes began to glow and rise without any strings attached. As if becoming sentient, the art materials followed Silver's arm movements. He shifted them upward, and the brushes moved in tandem.

His gift was the power of psychokinesis.

'_I'm ready.'_

Complete silence filled the room as Silver, with his mind clear, let his imagination act as his guide through his inner world. He recalled how he painted the pictures and let his arms replicate the motions. The mind and body worked as one, his psychokinesis moving the brushes towards the pallet.

Silver pushed his left hand forward. The brushes with red on their bristles acted upon his will and attacked the black paint coated canvas with a flurry of strokes.

'_A bed of rose petals lay scattered on the ground, glistening under the beams of a blood-red moon.' Silver's arms followed his narration. 'Two people, lovers, stand back to back. Hands together, both carry with them a single orb that breaks the dark background. Although the light from their spheres offered a source of comfort, the darkness was deep. However, only the man knew of its true contents, and because his love for the woman is so strong, he doesn't ruin her happiness. This knowledge haunts him while his partner remains blissfully ignorant.'_

Everything was coming together. Silver's concentration never wavered in his mission to soothe the savage critic.

'_Despite the man's conflicting thoughts, he managed to find happiness with the partner who made him complete, even if it meant bearing all the burdens.'_

Silver exhaled a breath he didn't know he was keeping and let things come to a rest. Placement memory allowed the psychokinetic hedgehog to move his materials to their appropriate stations for cleaning. The dirty brushes dunked their bristles in a large bowl of clean water, and the pallet landed on the table next to him, where fresh paint refilled the grooves, and a cleaning cloth wiped off the dried splotches.

'_Now, for the moment of truth.'_

Silver timidly opened his eyes. He wanted to believe his luck was finally going his way, but the plant of fear rooted in his spirit made him hesitant.

'_Come on, keep on running.' _

Upon gazing at the finished work, Silver's eyes enlarged, breath caught in his throat as his arms trembled. He reached forward and traced a finger lightly down the edges of the canvas.

"Yes!" he jumped back and cheered, "I did it! Sweet Mobius, I finally did it!"

The complete piece came out better than he expected. It resembled the image stored in his head with a few minor tweaks. Both Vector and Vanilla were smiling, but Vector's smile was smaller, and it was his eyes that portrayed the dark secret haunting him. Seeing it in person added a certain flair to it that Silver couldn't describe.

"I did it," Silver breathed a sigh of relief. "I actually painted something."

He lingered on Vector's side.

_'Vector, what are you hiding? I wonder, does your affection for Miss Vanilla run deeper than what you lead us to believe?'_

With his psychic powers, Silver moved the painting to the side to dry. The itchiness in his hands hadn't gone away. Its intensity has diminished, but its effects still lingered.

"I have to draw the next one," the hedgehog set up another canvas that was longer than taller. With a clean brush, Silver coated the surface in white paint.

"Like Sonic says, 'Let's do it to it.' Come on, Silver!"

Going through his exercises, Silver re-entered a deep-thinking state and called forth his powers over the mind. The illumination of deep blue encompassed the room once more.

"Time to make art."

His inner world presented the second reference and gave the aspiring artist the floor.

'_A forbidden love story is told through the hearts of star-crossed lovers.'_

The brushes moved in perfect harmony, flapping back and forth on the canvas, leaving streaks of green, yellow, and orange in their symphony. Neither brush intervened with the other's path, levitating cautiously to avoid misplaced strokes.

'_Tired of the status quo, a young woman furiously wonders if her life is doomed to fairy tale stories. Will her heart ever know the kind of love she desires, or will she be destined to her family's will for eternity? Is she fated to play the role of the damsel?'_

Unlike the simplicity of the first painting, this one had Silver's body and mind working harder to stay in sync. More minute details went into this drawing. Silver had to remain in control of himself and his powers.

'_Sick of being the butt of everyone's jokes, a man strives to better himself in a world where the universe seems to hate him. Is there any hope for him? He always wore a smile, but only those close to him knew it was an imitation. Little did either know, a chance encounter would set in motion the very dreams they hope to achieve. The woman, charmed by the man's generosity and strong soul, promised to make him hers, and the man, enraptured by the princess-like qualities of the woman, vowed to earn her heart.'_

Something happened in the heat of the moment that nearly made Silver lose all concentration. A foreign idea entered the artist's train of thoughts, but before he could cast the notion aside, his powers were already at work, and his arms didn't want to ruin the synchronization. A single downward stroke altered the initial picture entirely.

Silver went with the flow, his imagination evolving instead of conflicting with his inner world. He mixed elements from the previous work and expanded on them.

'_However, the universe did not like this idea. It seemed to hate the idea of them being together. At every turn, a new obstacle stood in the couple's way. The woman's family, especially, were dead set against their relationship, seeing the man as a lowly commoner unfit to even breathe the same air as their high-class daughter. Try as they might, nothing could break the couple apart, but with each battle, the cracks grew more jagged. Although the couple was strong, it did not make the wounds less painful, but they had a dream, and it was this dream that drove them to the brink. The scars will never fade, and neither will their love.'_

Silver stopped and moved everything to their stations before breathing again. The glow faded, his arms burned, his breath heavy as beads of sweat rolled down his muzzle. His heart hammered at his chest.

No words escaped the painter's lips. His eyes shot open, wide orbs studying the fruits of his labor. Again, he had no words.

The final product revealed two sides a story, contrasting day and night cycles setting the tone. On the left, it was bright and sunny. A man in green danced in the background, with a woman in yellow drawn as the center point. Her smile was blinding as she carried half a heart in her palm. On the right side, however, things were not so cheerful. The man in green took the center this time, and the brightness of the sun was replaced with the dim spotlight of the moon. Where there once stood a beautiful meadow brimming with life, a raging fire turned it into a barren wasteland. Unlike his partner, the man did not smile, and his half of the heart displayed multiple cracks and impurities. A single breath could destroy it, and the man held it as gently as possible, ignoring the marks on his now bruised face and the cries of pleas from the woman standing in the background. The flowers she once danced around were reduced to ashes. The big stroke split the couple in two, one smiling and the other in pain, one embracing the happiness, and the other struggling to keep things together.

Silver nodded his approval.

"Wow," he found his voice, "This turned out better than I expected."

"Yeah, it looks great."

A shrill shriek reverberated off the walls as Silver rounded on the speaker and activated his psychokinesis. He forced the intruder into the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's me, bro!" said the levitating Sonic with a great big grin.

Silver calmed down and dropped his brother roughly.

"Ow! You didn't need to do that," he stated.

"Stop doing that!" Silver shouted back. "You know I hate that!"

"Which is why I continue to do it," the blue blur ignored him, taking more interest in the paintings. "Wow, I am at a loss right now. These are beautiful, Silver."

"I really like this one of Vector and Vanilla."

Suddenly, Amy was in the room. She, followed by Tails, toured the museum.

"I love how you're able to tell two stories with Luigi and Daisy," the yellow twin-tailed fox commented. "You went with the morganatic setting, and it came out great."

"Awww, it's sweet but heartbreaking, and yet he's still keeping the heart intact," the pinkette almost shed a tear.

"I'm pretty sure Silver just drew their whole love story without meeting them," Sonic commented.

Amy perked up. "Ooh! Draw a portrait of Sonic and me," she requested. "I want to know what love story you give us."

"Not this again, Amy," Sonic groaned. "Can't you give it a rest?"

"After that dance, I don't want to hear any backtalk from you," she countered.

"We did not dance," Sonic refuted, "I kept you away, and it looked like we were dancing."

"CAN'T A HEDGEHOG GET SOME PRIVACY IN HIS OWN ROOM!?" Silver's voice bellowed, taking the trio, and possibly any bystanders, by surprise.

"You ran away pretty fast earlier," Tails pointed out, "We got worried."

"Couldn't hold back anymore," Sonic stated.

Silver breathed until he was calm. He hated having his privacy breached.

"I had to create. I still need to," he replaced the second finished product with a new blank canvas.

"You're going for a third one? You don't want to take a break?" Tails advised.

"I should, but I can't shake the itchiness," Silver replied while coating the canvas with a layer of white paint. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair to do one of the others and not Blaze."

The way her name rolled off Silver's tongue made shivers run down his spine. Her performance had Silver more than mesmerized. Her story spoke volumes, conversing in a language too refined for Silver's mind. The way she danced was hypnotic. Every step had been well thought out and executed perfectly.

"She was beautiful," he said softly. Oblivious to his friends picking up on his words, Silver didn't catch the various looks from his brother, the pink hedgehog, and genius fox.

"Where did Knuckles and Rouge go?"

"They stayed behind to see Vector," Tails answered. He did not like the looks on Sonic and Amy's faces. The blue blur had one of his mischievous smirks that had Tails nervous, but it was Amy's face splitting grin that certainly made his heart pound against his chest. It was a known fact that Amy cherished anything related to romance and love. Her ardent subconscious went into overdrive.

"Is it a good idea to leave them alone?" asked the still oblivious hedgehog.

"They'll be alright," Amy spoke up.

"Maybe they'll do more than flirt," Sonic commented with a cheeky grin. "I can't be the only one sensing the sexual tension between them, right? You'd think they'd be the ones dating considering how perfectly their jobs match up."

"Knuckles is too stubborn, and Rouge is too much of a tease," Amy folded her arms and nodded in agreement with the blue hedgehog. "Ooh, seeing those two gets me so mad sometimes. I'll be screaming, "Just date already!" in my head until I get headaches."

"You don't think Knuckles is still…" Tails' words hung in the air. At this, the group fell silent, happy smiles turning downcast. Even Silver paused in his preparations to honor the moment.

"He asked me to paint a memento one day," the silver hedgehog pointed out. "He didn't want anyone else to see it, so I went to his house to work on it. Said it was the most beautiful painting he ever laid eyes on."

Silver lowered his brush. He couldn't bring himself to paint anymore after the shift in mood.

"I'll work on a picture for Blaze tonight."

Amy shook the melancholy thoughts from her head and focused on the mission.

'No time for sadness, Amy. You have a job to do.'

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Silver," she reminded him, "You've had plenty of time to think about it."

"Before that, let me say something first," Sonic intervened. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. Don't feel pressured into something you're not comfortable with. Regardless of your decision, I'll back you up every step of the way."

"Sonic's right," Tails said. "You have our support."

It wasn't like Silver ignored them. He truly listened, but it was his blasted indecisiveness that held him back.

"I'm glad you guys are so supportive, but what if I can't meet expectations? I mean, you saw the show. The performers put their hearts into their performance. What if I can't measure up?"

"You won't know if you don't try," Amy countered. The seed of doubt embedded its roots deeper than she and the boys thought. "We can't get you out of your rut, and waiting isn't going to help you either, but when you saw those people on stage, something opened up for you. Dancing is the way to reignite your passion."

Amy gestured to Silver's recent creations. Beautiful pieces of art transcended the average imagination. An entire novel was told in beautiful detail. They say, "A picture is worth a thousand words." In Amy's eyes, she can read a million.

"You can do it if you put your mind to it."

"Hmm, how about you look at it differently?" Tails suggested. "Instead of professionally, you look at it therapeutically. You don't have to become the greatest, just do it to help you relax."

"Nah, that's not going to work," Sonic stated. "He'll turn into a competitive demon as soon as he hits the stage."

"Speak for yourself," the pale hedgehog countered. "You're the most competitive one around."

"It runs in the family, bro. We like the thrill of a challenge. It's impossible to say no. You should know considering your shelf of first place trophies."

"Hey, I worked hard for those awards."

Silver wouldn't admit it because he didn't want to enlarge his brother's massive ego even more, but his words did ring true. All his friends' words were true. However, something held him back.

His true enemy didn't like Sonic and friends' attempt to uproot its stems. It filled the pale hedgehog's head with more negative thoughts, using his insecurities against him. Things were going well for the adversary until a new variable entered the equation.

A familiar yet mysterious feline invaded Silver's mind. Her alluring dance did away with his distracting doubts. Where Silver found himself drowning, Blaze was alit with a dazzling flame that evaporated the ocean.

There was a story yet to be told.

'_I want to see her perform again.'_

"Alright," Silver spoke up. "I'll do it."

Immediately, the aspiring artist was enveloped in a spine breaking hug by the sole female in the room.

"Yes!" Amy cheered. "Yes, I'm so glad you agree."

"Amy, my back! My back!" Silver wheezed.

Amy promptly released him and jumped in glee.

"We have to get you signed up and pick out a type of dance for you to study. Ooh, I should call Rouge and tell her the good news."

As if on cue, Amy's phone blared from her pocket.

"Perfect, that's her ringtone."

Everything was going swimmingly. Amy's heart was a flutter, racing with excitement as her head maintained the shift to overdrive. Fretting over her future brother-in-law was the only way to keep her mind focused. She wanted to help Silver overcome his blockage, but every often, the pink hedgehog found herself lost in a world of pure imagination. That special dance she shared with Sonic just a couple hours ago was fresh on her soul. It was the most wonderful thing to ever happen. Now, she yearned to share another.

"Rouge, he's all for."

"**GET BACK HERE, BAT GIRL**!"

Amy shoved the phone away from her ear, taken aback, and deafened by the sudden outburst of a familiar echidna. She and the boys jumped.

"I told you they shouldn't have been left alone," Silver stated.

"Oh don't be like that, Knuckie," Rouge's flirtatious coo responded. "You're such a great friend for Silver."

"**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**"

Rouge laughed despite the situation. The quartet could only imagine what she did to their favorite knucklehead.

"If you haven't already noticed, I got a handsome brute on my tail, so if you wouldn't mind helping a beautiful bat out, that'd be great. We're headed your way."

"**I WILL RIP**," the call ended, leaving the three hedgehogs and yellow twin-tailed fox speechless. They shared a look before breaking out in a heavy exhalation. This was a normal phenomenon, but the group often reflected if their antics would come back to bite them.

There's only so much a person can take before the threshold broke.

* * *

Everything his eyes observed was a part of his vision. Amidst his vision, he saw a world dominated by his brilliant soldiers. His empire of performers continued to make ground, gradually planting themselves as the best the world has to offer. While the country knew of his status, Robotnik yearned for the world to know his brilliance.

"Yes, everything is coming together," he assured himself. "They just couldn't resist our talent."

The head instructor suddenly broke out his happy dance. No one knew how a robust man in his fifties could perform such advanced movements so smoothly, but it was a pleasant experience.

"My empire will rise above the rest and dominate this world. Our dance moves will sway the hearts of the masses and bring about a new age. No one will oppose us! HO! HO! HO!"

"He's proclaiming world domination again," Vector chatted amongst his fellow performers.

"You know how he is. Just leave him be," replied his lovely partner, Vanilla.

"Excellent work, everyone," The man himself stated. "Thanks to you, our army is expecting more recruits. They couldn't resist your wonderful show."

"Or they were creeped out by your talk of world domination," retorted Vector.

Robotnik lightly tugged at his glorious mustache.

"That's the pitch. Who doesn't want the world to envy their very being? Why, I even had someone sign up a few of her friends for the open house."

Vector felt a bead of sweat roll down his scales. He knew the lividity of a certain male echidna is nothing to scoff at and prayed he didn't destroy the city in his inevitable rampage.

"Uhh, yeah, boss, about those friends of hers; I know them, and I'm gonna be straight with ya. A couple of them aren't the performing type," he pointed out. "One's too hyperactive, and the other is too hot-tempered."

"You're also hot-tempered, but I manage somehow."

The crocodile growled. "I am NOT hot-tempered!"

"The redness of your scales says otherwise," Robotnik chuckled.

Vector's tail swished about agitatedly. "Why you!"

Miss Vanilla seized the croc's arm and linked hers with it.

"Don't worry, sir," she spoke up. "We'll make sure the recruits feel right at home."

"That's what I like to hear," the eccentric instructor nodded. "You're a fine general, Vanilla. This army is grateful to have you."

"You're too kind," the gentle rabbit stated back. "I'm just glad to be a part of the family."

Robotnik thanked the gods and his genius for his goggle-styled glasses. Not only were they comfortably designed, but they blocked out the radiance of Vanilla's blinding smile.

"See, Vector? Nothing to worry your reptilian head over. We can handle anything. Now!" Robotnik clapped his hands, "I have some business to attend. Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone. See you tomorrow!"

Julian gathered his things and bid farewell. He carried an average-sized binder with applications.

"Yes, it won't be long now."

* * *

Everyone who knew Knuckles knows he's a soul with integrity. Although quick to rile up, he will lend a hand to those who need it. However, a strong soul needs a firm hand to support them, and Knuckles is no slouch in hand to hand combat. His fists are strong enough to break boulders in one strike. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of his punches.

Thankfully, Silver's reflexes with his psychokinesis were fast enough to stop the fuming echidna from landing one of his lethal punches. The fist was inches away from the pale hedgehog's innocent face.

"Silver," Knuckles said calmly but ominously, "you have something on your back. Let me get that for you."

"That won't work, Knucklehead," Rouge stuck her tongue out, hiding behind the kinetic hedgehog. "Silver's too sweet to let you beat up a beautiful bat."

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Silver used his gift to trap the duo in separate spheres of psychic energy. He raised his hands and forced the trapped echidna and bat to levitate.

"Hey! Not cool," Rouge pouted. "I thought we were friends."

"That's it, Silver, just a little closer," Knuckles cracked his namesakes. "Let me get a good swing."

"Hold on, Knux," Sonic spoke up. "What did Rouge do this time?"

The livid echidna jabbed his thumb in the marauder's direction.

"I was hanging with Vector and the Chaotix when **she** decided to take matters into her hands and put our names on the registration forms."

The group turned to the bat, who simply shrugged.

"I thought we were going to sign up anyway. I just saved you guys the time. You're welcome."

"I will pound you!" Knuckles roared.

The sultry bat placed a hand to her lips, a certain glint in her eyes.

"Ooh, why Knuckie, you're so bold. I had no idea you were so interested."

Knuckles flailed his arm in an attempt to attack his tormentor but to no avail. Silver's psychokinesis was durable enough to withstand his uproar.

"Silver, bring us closer," he demanded.

"You don't need to ask someone, you big lummox. We can bond over a date," Rouge chuckled, relishing in her favorite echidna's increasing ire.

"What are we going to do, guys?" Silver asked.

"We're marching over to that school and telling that mustachioed instructor to take our names off the list," replied the livid Knuckles.

"I'm with Knux," Sonic concurred. "I can't believe you forged our names, Rouge."

"There was no forgery," she retorted. "I didn't sign us up for classes. I put our names down to take a tour. Espio explained it to me. He didn't make a big fuss about it either. Newcomers have a three-day trial period to see what courses interests them. After the trial period, you can either stay or leave with no consequences. Per person, the fee is about sixty rings a month, seven-hundred and twenty a year, but Espio said that with a bundle, we pay according to the number of courses chosen and have the price of each class reduced."

The more she explained, the calmer the group became. One of Rouge's best charms is her mastery of words.

"Amy is right about it being better to group up. I'm interested in their tango course," the bat continued, shifting her gaze to Knuckles. "But I'm going to need a partner."

He huffed in response and turned his back.

Seeing things have calmed, Silver lowered his arms and released his friends from their prison.

"The open house is on Friday," the bat stated. "That gives us a couple of days to make a final decision. I'm all for it."

"Same here," Amy raised her hands.

"I already said I'd try," Silver sighed, joining the girls. That left Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic.

"What say you, boys?" Rouge inquired.

Tails, bless his heart, turned redder than Knuckles, and started scratching his arm.

"Um, do… do they teach guitar?" he asked back, much to the surprise of the quintet.

"You want to play guitar?" Sonic questioned.

"Y-Yeah," replied the genius fox, the redness on his cheeks starting to fade. "But, I'm not sure. I don't think I'd be that good. I've always wanted to play an instrument. Although, I could never muster the confidence."

"If you wanted to learn, you could've asked me. I know it's been a minute, but I bet my guitar skills are still on point," Sonic rubbed underneath his nose. "Man, I wonder where I put that old thing."

"Does that mean you're on board, Tails?" Amy asked.

He was hesitant, but Tails raised his hand. "I'm in."

Sonic scratched his head. "Geez, I was going to sit back and watch, but if everyone's getting on board, I might as well join the party. Sign me up for guitar," he gave the group a thumbs-up.

Left on his own, Knuckles braved the mixed looks from his friends. Amy and Rouge expected him to immediately join the party. Sonic waited eagerly to see what his decision would be, but only Silver and Tails gave him a look that told him not to be pressured.

"How about it, Knux?" Sonic spoke up again. "Want to help conquer the world of dance?"

"No," the red echidna grumbled but then sighed. "But Bat Girl and Amy won't stop pestering me, so I'll wait after the stupid tour. I'll think about it, maybe. Don't count on it."

"Good enough for me," Amy clapped her hands giddily.

"You sure, Knuckles?" Tails asked.

He nodded. "We'll know after the tour," was all he said. Tails didn't press the topic further.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at the institution at noon," Rouge relayed. "This is going to be fun."

"Right, fun," Knuckles muttered under his breath.

"Yes, you can do us a favor and learn to have some," Rouge retorted, hands planted firmly on her hips. She quickly closed in and linked her arm with Knuckles. Her grip was like a vice, and Knuckles was gathering his strength to break free, his face contorting to an uncomfortable frown.

"Live a little, why don't you? You're not going to die or anything. Stop being so stubborn," Rouge pouted, fluttering her eyelids to get the red echidna calm. She pressed herself more on Knuckles, her beautiful face practically inches away from the tougher than leather archeologist.

"I'll let you take me out on a date to compensate," she promised him. "How does that sound?"

"Get. Off. Me." Knuckles growled. His muscles tightened, but it only made the sultry bat want more.

"Awww, but I like what I feel, Knuckie. It's criminal to let these rippling pectorals to go unpraised."

Amy defused the bomb by pulling the flirtatious bat from Knuckles.

"Okay, you can stop now, you little minx," she stated. "I'm not going to be responsible for Knuckles' rampage. See you boys, later. Bye, Sonic!"

"Bye boys. See you later, Knuckie," Rouge winked.

Once the girls were out of sight, Knuckles turned on his heels and stomped away, muttering an angry goodbye.

"Ooh boy," Sonic sighed. "There he goes."

"You think he'll be okay?" Silver inquired.

"It's not the first time Rouge got under his skin," Tails answered back, shaking his head. "It definitely won't be the last time."

Tails' namesakes started to rotate. "I'm going to make sure he gets home alright. See you later, guys," he flew after the fuming Knuckles.

"See ya, Tails," Sonic waved goodbye.

"What did I let you guys drag me into?" Silver questioned, a deadpanned look on his face.

Sonic placed his hands behind his head, a big dumb grin evident on his countenance.

"A world waiting for your expertise," he replied. "Time to start working out, bro. Gotta improve those dance muscles."

"Great," Silver groaned. He and physical labor didn't get along. That was more Sonic's territory. Nevertheless, Silver stayed firm. Little did he know, his archenemy remained in the background, sneakily concocting another plan to ruin his beautiful world. Its progress was halted for a while during the show. With the adrenaline long gone, it got back to work.

This time, it won't fail.


	4. Thoughts At First Sight

**A/N: 11toby - Sorry about my schedule. I'll try to update faster. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though. I'll work harder in the future**

* * *

_'When will it end?' _she asked herself. It was a question perpetually swarming around in her head. The more things change, the more they stay the same. No matter how many detours she takes, the result remains constant. Her fight infernal, her pain eternal, it was a constant stake to her heart. Long has she grown numb to the agony sweltering in her soul. No sword to draw and no shield to brandish, her only weapon was the very thing keeping her bound to this immortal struggle.

_'Will I ever find a way to escape the hollow chains that bind me?' _

She built an inner castle to protect her from the monster. It was supposed to be an impenetrable fortress where she could be alone with her thoughts, no worries, no strife, but it was breached, and she was tossed from its halls, unable to return until the beast's hunger for destruction was satisfied.

To battle she went, drawing power from the very same source of her suffering. It was supposed to be a gift, but Blaze knew better. She had trained herself to perceive the truth behind any intention. The lie she was fed haunted her like a ghoul, laughing at her for believing such a tale. Her greatest strength was the gift bestowed upon her since birth, but in fact, it was a confounded curse that threatened to burn away at her soul until only a husk remained.

She held her palm out. At first, nothing happened. Once Blaze flexed her fingers, a small ball of fire sprung to life, thus her curse of pyrokinesis.

The feline raised her shining paw above her head and commanded the flames dancing around her to return to their place. It was a simple order, but it went ignored. The flames refused to obey. Instead, they rebelled, fighting back with a swarm of fireballs.

'_So that's how it is.' _Blaze clenched her fists. _'Fine.'_

With speed and grace, the dancing pyrokinetic leaped out of harm's way and sprinted towards her castle. The drawbridge remained lowered, but guarding the entrance was her monster's servant: a large humanoid giant made entirely of lava, with cooled rock encasing their limbs like armor. It was a giant among giants with an extra-large upper torso, arms, and hands with rock armor encasing its hands, wrists, shoulders, torso, and almost minuscule neckless head. In particular, the armor is spiked on the wrists and back. It also has rock armor around its feet and lower legs resembling boots, with additional rock armor creeping up its left hip.

The golem spotted Blaze in the distance and let out a beastly roar. Its screech emitted shockwaves, the pressure overflowing from its presence expanding. Raising its extra-large arms above its head, the beast then brought them down like a mighty hammer and smashed the ground with its rocky fists. Per its command, a rush of molten stalagmites punctured through the ground and made a mad dash towards the approaching enemy.

Blaze twirled on the balls of her feet, gaining speed while still advancing. Her flames shielded her from the opposing fire, and once she was atop the spike rush, she threw her left leg out, using the momentum she gained to deliver a powerful kick strong enough to break through the rocky element.

"Leave my castle!" she snarled and set her fists ablaze. "You have overstayed your welcome! Begone!"

Blaze focused her mind and went on the offensive. Circling around, Blaze lobbed a fireball that separated into multiple shots. The golem blocked the projectiles with its bulky arms and returned the welcoming with a large molten lava ball.

The pyrokinetic came to a halt, spread her arms, and conjured hundreds of fire arrows.

"Think you can best me?" Blaze hissed. "Your master doesn't know its place. I'll remind you."

Crossing her arms, the fire arrows obeyed Blaze's orders and soared like bullets. The fire weaved around the lava ball while Blaze evaded it with ease. Her attack proved fruitless though as the golem stomped the ground and erected a stone wall to take the hit, and then, with its raging fists, reduced the wall to boulders and sent them tumbling in the feline's direction.

'_Enough games.' _Blaze clenched her paws, the power of her flames increasing. The creases in her brow deepened as her fire spread over her being like a shroud. Equipped with fiery paws and a single, swishing flaming tail, Blaze rushed headstrongly into the avalanche. She pulled her arm back, the flames at her paws morphing into a claw, and let out a roar as she pounced on the rocks. Like a hot knife cutting through butter, Blaze tore through the boulders without trouble and continued her advancement.

'_Face my wrath.'_

The flaming Blaze leaped high in the air and removed a drop of fire from her cloak. She empowered it with her cursed gift and hurled her titan-sized creation at the humongous golem.

Her enemy punched the great ball of fire with its mountainous knuckles, detonating Blaze's bomb. A wicked explosion rocked the realm, destroying the stone structure of Blaze's castle, and sending rubble sprawling over the floor. Pebbles and large chunks of cinderblocks made loud splashes into the moat. An ugly, gaping hole blemished her beautiful castle, but the golem was still standing. Most of its armor had been blown off, revealing a bright purple core where its skull split.

Regarding the castle, Blaze had to ignore the damage done to it. _'Focus. You can always rebuild it. Take care of this monster first.'_

Blaze became the fire she embodied and seemingly teleported from her in-flight position. A streak of conflagration raced across the sky like lightning. In seconds, Blaze was in front of the golem, her fiery claw accelerating towards the exposed core.

"RAAAHH!" A fierce vociferate exploded from her lungs.

However, that was as far as her dream allowed her.

Blaze awoke with a start. Her left fist hung in the air, its light cutting through the darkness that blanketed her room.

"Again, the same dream," she sighed and turned off her flame. "This is grating on my nerves."

Kicking the sheets off, Blaze reluctantly climbed out of bed.

"The sun isn't even peeking out yet," she yawned, not needing to check the time. Maybe it was her feline traits, but thanks to the nightly ambiance, the cat's senses were more acute. Nothing escaped her notice.

"Stupid dream," her vision flashed through her mind, and for a moment, her paws caught fire again, but just as quickly, Blaze regained her composure.

"Some gift," the purple cat scoffed. "Out of all the things bestowed upon me, it wasn't a cure for my fear of heights. Great."

Canceling her kinetic abilities, Blaze rubbed her temple while letting a heavy sigh escape her lips. The beast inside wanted her attention, to let her curse take control and unleash devastation, but Blaze refused to give in. She had no choice.

"It's too early for this."

"I'll say. Do you have any idea what time it is? I'm bloody buggered, and here you are getting crooked."

Blaze took a deep breath. "Sorry for waking you, Marine," she apologized to her roommate: an orange furred raccoon with a white muzzle, small back nose, and blue eyes. She has brown triangular ears, brown rings around her rounded tail, and dark brown and cream-stripe markings around her eyes. On her head, she has two upturned pigtails with brown tips.

The roommate did not look pleased, evident by her cranky glare and disheveled pajamas.

"It's nothing to worry about," Blaze assured her.

The smaller girl yawned, "You ain't fooling anyone, mate. It's that dream again, isn't it?"

"I just have a lot on my mind. It's nothing," Blaze refuted, refusing to look her friend in the eye.

Marine frowned deeper. "Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes, Blazey. This much ruckus at night? Seems fishy to me."

"Marine," Blaze said in a warning tone. "Please, just drop it. We have an open house to prepare for, and I don't want to think about… my little problem."

The younger girl moved to comfort the feline. Her hand rubbed the middle of Blaze's back. "Listen, you're as tough as they come, Blazey, but you're not some machine. Even you have your days. You can't let this bring ya down, mate. You haven't ruled the world yet."

Blaze covered her face at this. "Don't start with the taking over the world bit. I get enough of that as it is."

"But it sounds so exciting!" Marine flailed her arms in a cartoonish manner, eyes sparkling with childish naivety, her weariness momentarily forgotten. "Imagine it: Empress Blaze, a sovereign with unmatched dance moves. Anyone foolish enough to oppose her will face her fiery steps of fury."

Blaze didn't dignify that with a response.

"I'm going for a jog."

Marine tilted her head. "At this time of night? It's not even the crack of dawn."

"I need to clear my head," Blaze dressed up in a black sports bra and purple shorts. "I have to go to the studio, later on, to help set up, so you'll have to make your own breakfast."

"Roger that, mate. You be careful out there. Ain't no tellin' what drongo be lurking in the night."

Blaze thanked the heavens she bothered to learn Marine's slang from the get-go, otherwise, she'd be lost.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," she stated. "Fire is my curse, but it's still my blessing. Even if it causes me nothing to strive," she muttered under her breath.

Blaze turned and left with an impatient kick in her step.

"No worries, mate," Marine said softly, looking at her roommate's backside. "She'll be right, just give it some time."

Blaze, on the other hand, felt her heart grow heavy as she shut the front door behind her, stepping into the warm outdoors.

"I'm sorry, Marine," she whispered. "I know you're just trying to help, but there's nothing you can do for me. There's nothing anyone can do. I have to face this alone."

She lifted one of her paws. "If you keep getting close, you'll only get burned."

* * *

His feet kissed the ground in an unbalanced gait. He pushed his legs to run faster, raspy breaths heaving from his lungs as he tried filling his chest with more. Sweat rolled down his face in thick, salty beads, his fur stuck to his skin, and quills becoming lopsided.

Right when he reached the leader, the poor boy nearly collapsed. If not for his brother's support, Silver would be making out with the hard pavement.

"Not bad," Sonic grinned, "That's the first mile done. Just fifteen more to go."

"Sonic!" Silver wheezed. "I'm dying!"

"You're not dying. What happened to that drive when you ran from Twinkle Park yesterday?" His brother inquired. "Not only did you run at speeds that even impressed me, but you also outran Amy and Tails. If you can beat Amy in a race, you should have no problems running around our block."

Silver panted hard. "I was in a different state of mind."

"Then get back into it," Sonic slapped him on the back. "I want to see that fire again. You won't last a single day in dance school if this is all you got. Those moves Vector and Vanilla pulled off? Working out. The sooner we get into a routine, the better it will be in the long run. Cardio is important. Never skip leg day."

"Easy," Silver was still panting, "For you to say."

"It is. Now, get back up. We still got another fifteen miles to go."

"Is this going to be my life now?" Silver questioned aloud.

"Yes. Working out is a lifestyle, not a goal. Once you start, you can't stop, and since we all agreed to attend this school, we're about to change our lives."

"Why am I the only being trained?" the younger hedgehog cried.

"Because Amy already works out, Tails and Rouge exercise every now and then, and you've seen the muscles on Knuckles. You hardly exercise your body. It's time to give your mind a break."

Silver rubbed his shoulders. "Okay, why are we starting before dawn?"

"Early hog gets the chili dog," replied the blue blur, giving his little bro a thumbs-up.

"You mean the early bird gets the worm," Silver corrected.

"I didn't stutter. Now pick yourself up, and let's get back to it. We're burning moonlight!"

Sonic strongly urged his brother to keep running. He stayed next to him the entire time, encouraging him throughout the whole trek. There were times Silver begged to quit, but Sonic wasn't having it. He pushed his little brother to keep going. No matter how many times Silver fell behind, Sonic did not leave him.

"You're doing great, Silver, just a few more yards! Once we hit the eight-mile mark, we can take a small break, but give it all you got. No slouching!"

Silver's muscles screamed with a burning passion. Adrenaline pumping through his veins and the promise of a break was enough to keep their spying painter on track.

"Annnd made it," Sonic said. His brother collapsed at that precise moment. "We're halfway there, Silver."

"I don't think… I can go on."

"No," Sonic frowned, crossing his arms. While Silver was bathing in his own sweat, Sonic hasn't broken one. "You can't think like that, Silver. I know it's tough, but trust me, you'll be grateful you did this. I'm not giving up on you."

"I know," Silver sighed. "I know, and I appreciate it, but physical labor and I don't mix."

"Here, drink up," Sonic handed his brother a water bottle.

The magical elixir touched Silver's lips and sent a rejuvenating surge through his entire being. His fatigue began to fade, and his stamina returned. He guzzled down the liquid and found the strength to sit up.

"Sweet Mobius," he sighed in bliss, "That's good."

Sonic held his hand out and pulled his brother up to his feet.

"Let's get back to it."

Silver emptied the heaviness in his chest with a couple of deep breaths. His wobbly form straightened out.

"I'm ready, partially."

"Better than when we first started at least, but hang in there, cinnabro."

Sonic took off while Silver's entire countenance turned two-seventy. He went from tired, to mildly happy, to exasperated in mere seconds.

"I said not to call me that!" he yelled and chased after his guffawing brother.

"Catch me then, slowpoke!" Sonic taunted, running backward to show off his superior athleticism.

If Silver could use his psychokinesis, he would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

"See what happens when you put your mind to it?" Sonic grinned as he stood above his exhausted brother. "You actually almost caught up to me when I used five percent. I'm proud, bro, but."

"Don't," gasped Silver. He clutched his chest, heart pounding against its cage.

"Almost doesn't cut it," replied Sonic. "I'd say sorry, but we both know I'm gonna enjoy calling you my little cinnabro."

"Nooooo," the painter whined.

"Hey, when you finally tap into your latent hedgehog power, I'll come up with something better, maybe, don't count on it."

"I have psychokinesis. It doesn't get more latent than that."

Sonic helped his brother stand and eased him on the bench across from Twinkle Park. They were supposed to meet back home, but Silver's desire to hunt his brother made them run farther than intended.

"You did great though. Even if you were just trying to tackle me, you proved you can work hard physically too."

"I feel like I'm about to fall apart."

"No pain no gain, and hey, what's better than coming back to this view after a good run?" Sonic motioned with his head for Silver to look at the scenery.

As nighttime ended, the first rays of the sun peaked from the horizon. Peach and amber cut through the darkness, ushering in a new beginning. A brand-new day was upon them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sonic commented.

"Yeah, it is," Silver concurred. His fingers started to twitch as he gazed at the rising sun, the canvas of night slowly receding.

"Doesn't get better than this. I'm gonna run a while longer. Think you can make it back home?"

The aspiring artist managed to pick himself up.

"My legs feel like jelly," he panted. "I'll manage though."

"Try not to use your powers. I'll even hit Knuckles up for some extra instructions," Sonic's enthusiasm made Silver's heart drop. He did not want the roughest of them imparting his wisdom. Silver couldn't imagine what kind of training the red echidna put himself through to maintain his powerful physique.

"Please say you're kidding," Silver hoped.

"Who better to build muscles with than the best of them? While I help you work on your cardio, Knuckles can whip you into shape."

"Or he can kill me. That's something that can happen."

"Hey!" Sonic jabbed his finger in Silver's direction. "None of that. We agreed to this, and I plan to see it through. There will be no pessimism, understood, Cinnabro?"

"Stop calling me that!" Silver demanded. "Why am I a cinnamon roll to everyone?"

"Because you're too pure for this world and must be protected at all cost," Sonic's bluntness made his little brother blush slightly.

"I have psychokinesis," he retorted.

Sonic shrugged. "You can have the power to control time and space. We'd still protect ya."

"I'm an adult."

Sonic shook his head. He had every counter to Silver's counter. "Doesn't matter. You're still our little brother. Sonia and Manic would agree, and they were thrilled to hear your new nickname."

The color drained from Silver's face.

"Sonic, you didn't."

"Well, I better get back to running. Don't worry about making me breakfast. I'll grab something on the way back. Gotta go fast!"

"Sonic!" Silver's voice echoed as his speedy brother vanished in the blink of an eye, and yet, the aspiring artist could still hear Sonic's laughter bouncing around in his head. "Oooh, when I get my psychokinesis on you."

Silver grumbled as he made the trek home. His legs were still sore from his excursion. Every step made him limp, his legs heavy with lead. He kept his head high though, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"You got this, Silver. It's for your art. It's for your inner world."

'_You won't win.'_

The albino hedgehog stopped in his tracks. He swiftly turned, but there was not a soul near him. He walked the lonely road, his world illuminated by the morning sunrise.

"What was that?" he pondered aloud. "I know I heard someone."

Silence responded back. Tightening the grip on his gloves, the psychokinetic hedgehog resumed his walk. His guard was up, golden eyes scanning the vicinity for anything suspicious. He liked being the clouds, but he wasn't insane by any stretch.

"That wasn't the wind."

'_You won't beat me.' _

Silver pivoted and activated his gift, surrounding his body in a teal glow. He looked all around, but again, there was not a single soul nearby.

"I'm not falling for it," he said loudly. "Sonic, if that's you, stop playing games. Come on out."

Silence once again greeted him. After minutes of waiting, nothing happened. Silver turned off the glow, but he did not lower his guard. He started walking backward.

"I'm not that tired."

'_I will break you.'_

Silver slammed his hand on the ground and sent out a wave of psychic energy. With his powers, he got a count of everything around him, from animals to people, but despite this, there was still no one in his general vicinity. He was the only person walking around, but that didn't make sense.

"What is happening right now?" he contemplated.

The rest of the walk happened in silence. He could not get the words out of his head.

'_That was a threat.' _

The menacing voice was incredibly hostile. Its words haunted the white-furred hedgehog as he approached his neighborhood. Just in case, he let his psychic powers expand. It was invisible to the naked eye, but a large sphere of energy surrounded him, and as he walked, anything that entered the sphere was immediately relayed back to Silver. The number of birds flying by, the number of leaves falling to the ground; Silver can tell it all without needing to count. pick up another presence swiftly closing in.

His eyes shot open. "There's someone, but it's too slow to be Sonic."

His psychokinesis picked up another presence.

"Only one. Stay calm, Silver. You're just being paranoid," he whispered to himself.

He rounded a corner just as the company was at its closest. Another jogger came his way. However, he wasn't expecting it to be… her.

'_Is that?'_

It was for a moment, but in that second, time seemed to slow down for him. When he first saw her, her beautiful dance captivated everyone in the audience, especially him. The allure of her choreography was out of this world. It was as if she was speaking to him with her dance alone. No words needed to be conveyed, but at the same time, her mind was so sophisticated that even her dance steps couldn't be deciphered. Not easily, anyway, and Silver wanted to unravel the mystery surrounding her routine. What kind of story was she telling? Silver wanted to paint it out.

Here she was now, out on a morning exercise, her purple fur glistening under the morning rays of the sun. She jogged by him, but she didn't notice his presence until they were directly parallel to one another. Her eyes shifted to Silver, meeting his stare. She raised a hand, waved, and kept jogging, even as her eyes opened further. The realization finally hitting her.

'_He's the one from the park.'_

'_That's Blaze from the park.' _Silver had the same realization.

When the distance between them lengthened, time normalized.

Blaze vanished from Silver's sight, but he remained starstruck. The image of the feline's close-up face was engraved into his memory, overwriting his initial glimpse of her, which was hindered by a sea of people. Even from afar, there was no denying her beauty. Currently, beautiful no longer did her justice.

"Sweet Mobius," Silver exhaled deeply. His face felt hot, cheeks suddenly pink like a spring flower. At first sight, he felt an arrow pierce through his chest. At a moment's glance, he had seen the perfect image, and as her small greeting replayed in his mind, his inner world almost exploded, unable to process the event. It was a simple greeting in other people's eyes, but in Silver's, that single motion opened a whole new world for him. His soul was reignited with a searing passion, sending a euphoric sensation coursing through the artist's fingertips.

He was given a single order, "Create," as his mind went into overdrive.

Feeling restored, Silver hastened home. The itchiness in his fingers refused to go away until he put a brush to the canvas and satiated his most artistic desires. His kindled soul would not ease down until his mind released all its creative aptitude.

He had work to do.

* * *

She never forgets a face. For as long as she's been in the industry, remembering faces had become second nature. The aggressive paparazzi, adoring and annoying fans, and scumbags alike, Blaze had become too familiar with the way people work. Their faces, although can hide their intent, cannot completely block it out.

"I was right," she said to herself. The feline adopted a deep thinking pose as she leaned against a light post, right paw on her chin, her mind flashing back to the silver hedgehog she passed. When their eyes met, Blaze instinctively read the hedgehog's intentions. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the one from the park, able to applaud her performance without losing himself in the magic.

"He's the guy from the park," but something stuck out to her. "His face was too innocent."

Blaze wiped the sweat from her forehead and looked back at where she came. "He's probably long gone now."

Another thought occurred to her. "Hmm, I wonder if he'll attend the open house."

She sighed. "Why am I so fixated in reading other people?"

The way she had her audience captivated was akin to a kingdom marveling at their sovereign. No one had the bravery to stand up and speak their mind, except one. One soul was strong enough to stand up to the spell cast upon them. To Blaze, she greatly appreciated such genuineness. Getting lost in the magic meant losing themselves to the power within it, but she wanted to hold her tongue in case the silver boy was like the others. If his mask was the same, "No, it's too early to tell," she shook her head and resumed her jog. She felt better knowing her first close-up interaction ended on a good point.

Little did she know, though, the beast within was stirring, biding its time. Its fight within Blaze's dream world left it unsatisfied. Soon, it would set its sights on the feline and drag her back down for another skirmish, and when it does, there will be no interruptions.

"_I will break you!"_


	5. Knuckles' Demons

**A/N: If Knuckles' character needs work, please let me know. I'm not the best at keeping characters in character.**

* * *

Each punch was an extension of himself. Every jab was filled with a necessity that made them more robust. He didn't hold back and let his arms move unhindered while his mind kept track of any sloppiness. Any blunders were noted, and a routine to mitigate them was created.

He approached the heavy bag full throttle, powerful fists unleashing a volley of straights upon the leather hide. The chain keeping the bag elevated rattled violently as the dummy endured the punishment, its body swaying like a pendulum.

His strength was leagues beyond everyone else's. He was so strong that a special set of punching bags were made specifically for him. The more durable material gave him peace of mind. He no longer had to hold back. Able to let loose without restrictions, he let his body do what it did best.

He was rougher than the rest of them, the best of them, tougher than leather. They call him Knuckles. Unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle. He'd rather flex his muscles. It wasn't hard to tell; he's hard as nails, breaking people down whether they're solid or frail. Unlike the rest, he was independent since his first breath and his first test, where people felt his right then his worst left.

"Already going strong. Couldn't wait to get started, huh?"

Knuckles gave the bag one last blow before pausing. He wiped his forehead sweat with the back of his gloves and let out a series of deep breaths.

"You were taking too long," he retorted. "I had to occupy myself."

"Blame our cousin," scoffed the newcomer. "It took forever to wake her up."

"Where is she?" Knuckles looked around but the only people around were him and the other echidna with orange fur, a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side.

She has seven dreadlocks with a lighter zigzag pattern near the ends hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', a black headband with a pink sigil, and a small, black nose and zigzag tail, similar to her red cousin.

The lighter furred echidna sported a gray sleeveless top, long black pants with a white stripe on the side, and calf-length, lace-up combat boots. She was fit like Knuckles, with a strong, well-built body, while not obscuring her womanly curves.

"In the locker room. Hopefully, she doesn't fall asleep in there," the female echidna smirked. "After my rude awakening, she had better think twice."

Knuckles knew he was going to regret asking.

"Did you splash water on her?"

"No, I tossed her ass in a tub of ice water. Screamed so loud, the whole house woke up."

"Shade," Knuckles sighed, face colliding with his palm, "Why? Tikal didn't deserve that."

"Thank you. At least **someone** cares for my health," another echidna rendezvoused with the duo. Like Shade, she had orange (almost peach) fur with cobalt eyes. She wore a white twisted keyhole sports bra and a pair of cropped, beige sweatpants. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore white-strapped training shoes. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages.

She was smaller than Shade, nowhere as fit, with a more girlish figure. There was hardly any muscle on her body if not any.

Knuckles moved and embraced the smaller girl, who eagerly returned the gesture.

"You alright?" He asked.

Tikal gave him a big smile. "I'm fine," she then glared at Shade, "A little irked at someone."

"Four o'clock means four o'clock," Shade stated, hands falling on her hips. "When you signed up for this, I warned you of the consequences. It takes devotion to keep this fit. Negligence will not be tolerated."

"I'm not nocturnal like you, Shade," Tikal stuck her tongue out. "Don't be like her, Knuckles."

Shade rolled her eyes. "Oh please, compared to most people, I'm tame. Enough about us though, how have you been, Knuck Knuck?"

"Eh, same old," the echidna in question shrugged his shoulders, eyebrows twitching from Shade's stupid nickname.

He liked it better than Knuckie at least.

"Preserving ancient civilizations, hanging out with Sonic and friends, and constantly losing my temper when a certain Bat Girl is in the vicinity."

"Is that why you wanted to murder that punching bag a few minutes ago?" Shade went through her stretches.

"Oh no, did something happen?" Tikal questioned, her sparkling eyes begging her cousin to confess. She had power over Knuckles like a little sister to her big brother.

"Nothing you guys haven't heard before," Knuckles assured them. "She's always poking fun at me."

Popping the crick in his neck and turning back to his punching bag, Knuckles resumed his punches.

"I think she likes you," Tikal put her hands behind her back and swayed side to side.

"Yeah, she likes pissing me off," the hotheaded echidna scowled. "You two remember Silver, right? Sonic's little brother."

"Yes," the girls replied in unison.

"He's lost his muse. Can't bring himself to paint."

Tikal lowered her head. "Aww, poor guy."

"It happens," replied a nonchalant Shade, performing a perfect rep of pushups.

Knuckles agreed. "He's taking it really hard. We've come up with some ideas that may help, but if you ask me, he just needs some time to himself and see what's happening in the world."

"Do I need to have a one-on-one with him?" the fitter female echidna suggested.

"NO!" Knuckles and Tikal rounded on their cousin.

"They're trying to help Silver, not scare him senseless," stated the kinder echidna. "Stick to our family."

"Okay, geez; don't bite my head off," Shade went back to warming up.

"Amy suggested dancing," Knuckles continued.

"Dancing?" Shade repeated with a raised brow.

"Ooh, dancing sounds nice," Tikal clapped her hands. "I love dancing. My Chao loves to sing along."

"Not my cup of tea," said Shade.

"Not mine either, but everyone else decided they would try too," Knuckles held the bag to keep it steady. "Now, they want me to join. I said I'll think about it, but I know I'm not going to."

Shade nearly lost her balance at this. The thought of her crimson cousin dancing made a light chuckle come forth, but she pushed it back and almost fell on her face in the process. On the other hand, Tikal's smile threatened to split her face.

"I don't see that happening," the elder cousin said.

"I do," Tikal hugged Knuckles' left arm. "It's great you're getting in touch with your sensitive side."

"I am not sensitive!" Knuckles turned his head dismissively. "I'm rugged, completely different."

"Says the guy who hugged me on sight," Tikal countered, giggling at her flustered cousin. "A rugged guy wouldn't do that."

"That doesn't count," he refuted. "It's because you're my family. At least I don't dunk them in ice water."

Shade said nothing but grin while Tikal shuddered at the thought again.

"I'll do it again too," the former stated. "But, back to the topic; Baby Boy is losing his edge, and you guys think dancing is the key to reigniting his passion?"

"Yep, that sums it up nicely. It's been working for him so far. We went to Twinkle Park yesterday and saw some performances. They were surprisingly good. I won't lie; I had fun until Bat Girl put our names down on the application list," his next punch was more powerful than the last.

"You should join them, Knuckles," Tikal advised. "I think you'll like it."

"No way," he denied. "I'm not going to waste my time."

The smallest echidna pouted. "It wouldn't be a waste of time. Even my father likes to dance occasionally, and he's just as 'rugged' as you."

"I don't have rhythm, and it's Silver who really needs motivation. Heck, I suggested he try working out as an outlet."

"Knuckles, not everyone is a fitness freak like you and Shade."

"Hey!"

"Rouge said something similar, but you forget that strengthening the body also has its perks. Silver's losing his confidence. He can find the perfect muse and be inspired all day, but it won't matter if he's too pessimistic about trying," Knuckles unleashed a flurry of attacks upon the leather bag's hide. "A strong body can help build a strong mind, and a strong mind can help build confidence."

Tikal remained silent for a moment, mulling over the conversation. She stood before a series of tunnels. Many interconnected, eventually showing her the path that she believed would make everyone, including Knuckles, happy.

"Let's talk about this another time," Shade interrupted Tikal's train of thought, earning a frown from the tribal princess. She straightened her posture, letting out a slow, calming breath.

"I'm done warming up. You ready, Knuckles?"

One last punch from the red echidna, a fierce left hook, jostled the bag so hard the restraints keeping it suspended snapped, and the bag fell to the floor with a loud thud. The bag was sturdier, not the chains keeping it suspended.

Knuckles exhaled slowly. The tension in his muscles relaxed, his breathing growing smooth.

"Let's do it."

Knuckles and Shade moved over to the sparring arena.

"It feels so long since we last talked fist-to-fist," the latter said. She performed a secret handshake with her opponent, a tradition they upheld before every spar.

Her adversary punched his namesakes together.

"A week fly by, doesn't it?"

"Do you guys really have to do this?" Tikal moaned.

Despite coming from a race of powerful warriors, Tikal was a heavy pacifist.

"It's just a friendly spar," Shade assured her wimpy cousin with a flippant shoo of her hand. "You've seen us fight before."

"And I still hate it. You guys are too rough," Tikal sighed and sat on the closest bench to spectate.

Every hard collision made the pacifist fidgety. She hated the loud blows and seeing people beat one another. It drove her insane.

"It's no fun if we pull our punches," Knuckles told her. "Shae's an opponent I can't take lightly."

Unlike Knuck Knuck, Shade didn't mind her cousin's moniker. She found it cute in her honest opinion.

"And Knuck Knuck would knock me out cold if I act carelessly," she smirked back.

Knuckles growled. Unfortunately, he did not like Shade's nickname. It made him sound stupid.

Beside Tikal were a bell and a small hammer. Once the fighters were ready, Tikal tapped the object twice with the instrument.

Something flickered in the echidnas' eyes, for once the bell sounded, a sudden transformation fell over them. Their faces became unreadable, the light in their eyes dimming out, evolving to a cold, steely gaze. The hint of a smile vanished and was replaced with a thin line, no smugness, no invitational intent. These were the battle-hardened looks of soldiers.

Even though the bell had rung, they did not attack. Instead, they sized up their opponent. Any openings, any weaknesses in their armor, the two searched for it all.

Shade took one step forward with her left foot, and Knuckles followed up with a step with his right. There was stillness, and then, just as quickly, there was movement. Knuckles attacked with a barrage of blows, spiked fists bashing against Shade's impenetrable defenses. Her arms moved flawlessly, positioning themselves at just the right formation to divert the force of her cousin's superior strength. All the while, both never took their eyes off the other.

"Your form has improved. Nice to see you're still keeping up with your training," the female fighter complimented.

Evading Knuckles' quick jab, Shade went on the attack, twirling once, and throwing her leg out for a powerful kick. Her limb smashed into Knuckles' guard and immediately retracted, giving Knuckles no chance to seize the opportunity. She twirled again, retaliating with a high-speed assault of kicks. She pushed Knuckles back more and more, switching from kicks to punches, dancing around the red echidna like a ballerina. Her superior speed allowed her to attack from seemingly all angles, but Knuckles was adept in such tactics. Although he was stuck in one spot, his trained senses allowed him to feel and put up a defense against his cousin's infinite assault.

His senses piqued, Knuckles threw his counter, his fist slamming in the side of Shade's face while hers sunk into his stomach. Both stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before pouncing forward, eyes alit with fierce determination.

Knuckles dodged the first kick and threw out his deadly right hook. For a moment, Shade's lilac eyes widened before she managed to tilt her head back, her body following. With expert levels of flexibility, Shade bent far enough back to place her hands on the ground with her feet still planted. Her legs left the ground and wrapped themselves around Knuckles' thrown arm. Knowing her cousin's strength could easily support them, Shade pulled herself up and slithered around Knuckles like a python, using his momentum to offset his balance.

Shade flipped her cousin on his back and pinned him down, knees on his arms, and her arm pressing hard on his chest.

"Gotcha, cousin," she said with a victorious smirk.

Tikal rang the bell and hopped into the ring.

"You alright, Knuckles?"

The crimson fighter filled his air with lungs once Shade released him.

"Yeah," he panted, "Just a little dizzy."

"You feel dizzy? You almost took my head off with that last punch," Shade hissed slightly, rubbing the side where Knuckles punched her. She held her hand out for him to take. "That was fun though. I haven't felt this good in a while."

Knuckles accepted the hand, was pulled to his feet, and then yanked into a bone-crushing hug by his military-minded cousin.

"This is rare," Knuckles rubbed Shade's backside. "You aren't worried about me, are you, Shae?"

Shade ignored the tease. "I figured it out," she whispered back.

"Hm? Figured what out? How to help Silver?"

Shade hated it came down to this. "You're thinking about **her**, aren't you?"

Instantly, the male echidna tensed up; his first mistake. "I don't know who you're talking about. If you mean Rouge, your material needs work because this isn't funny."

"You know me better than that, Knucklehead," his cousin crushed him tighter. "I have my reasons for a weekly spar."

There was no movement from the male echidna. He remained completely silent, but his mind was a thunderstorm.

"You see, Knuckles, I know you don't tell us everything when we meet up like this, and I know you'd dodge every personal question thrown your way, so I came up with a solution. Us echidnas are great fighters. As such, we've developed a state of mind that enhances our senses to peak levels when in fierce combat. With enough time, we can train that mindset to activate whenever we wish, like now for instance. It's meant to suppress emotions while keeping morality intact, but a person's fist can say a lot, and you showed me **plenty**, Knuckles."

Shade separated from Knuckles; whose dreadlocks obstructed his eyes. His face did its hardest to avoid any reactions, but it was no use before the hawk-like gaze of Shade the Echidna.

"Knuckles?" Tikal called out. She had her hands together in a pleading motion. As she watched her cousins duel, she, too, bore witness to the bottomless well that Knuckles tried to hide. Her hands trembled the entire time. She wanted to intervene, but the aura put up by Shade and Knuckles were too strong. Even spectators steered clear of the ring.

Tikal stepped closer. "Knuckles, I felt it too," she said softly. "You… how long have you been?"

Knuckles refused to stick around and turned, but before he could take a step, Shade latched onto his shoulder, and Tikal seized one of his hands.

"Let go," he demanded, the edge in his voice increasing. He loved his family, but his threshold was reaching the breaking point.

Shade applied more pressure.

"Knuckles, you know I'm only sweet to a handful of people, and when I'm invasive, it's because I genuinely care."

"We love you, Knuckles," Tikal stated. "You can talk to us. Please?"

Silence greeted them back, but Shade didn't back down.

"It's almost that time. What are you going to tell your friends?"

It was a painful few seconds before the red echidna finally responded.

"That I'm sorry."

Tikal and Shade exchanged looks.

"That's," Knuckles clenched his fists, arms shaking, "That's the only thing I can do."

"You're wrong," Shade retorted. "You can do a lot more that doesn't involve isolating yourself."

Knuckles had nothing more to say. He escaped his cousins' grasps and hurriedly gathered his things. The thought of staying any longer left a bad impression.

Tikal wanted to go after him, but Shade prevented it. She shook her head in silence as Tikal's heart wept for Knuckles, angry that she can't do anything to alleviate his pain. While Shade can wordlessly exchange thoughts with a close friend, Tikal can feel the inner sentience of a person's heart, and Knuckles' was ready to explode.

* * *

Knuckles never claimed to be the smartest in the library, but contrary to what others may think, he was quite wise. Years of training, both in mind and in body, have taught him much about the world.

Safe to say, it's a vast place filled with endless mysteries. It satiated his thirst for adventure and aided in his pursuit of knowledge. Together, he discovered his passion as an archeologist.

What kind of people lived here? Were they peaceful? Warmongering? What kind of society did they establish? Why did they go extinct?

Knuckles wanted to unravel it, and his job was the perfect medium. He loved every second of it.

However, with every upside came a downside of equal proportions, and no matter how much time flies by, the pain never seems to go away."

"_Enough, Knuckles. Just stop." _He reprimanded himself. _"You were taught better than this."_

The red lug raised his head, overlooking the early morning horizon. Activity around the city began to escalate, and Knuckles, not wanting to be caught in the morning greet, quickened his pace, and slid into the back paths. He just wanted to be alone now.

However, his bad luck wanted to see him suffer.

"What do you need this early in the morning?" Knuckles grumbled as he reluctantly answered his phone on its third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Knux, morning," replied an indefatigable Sonic. "I'm not interrupting your workout, am I?"

'_Who is this energetic first thing in the morning?' _Knuckles pondered.

"No, I just finished a few minutes ago. What's up?"

"Wanted to see how you were holding up after yesterday."

Knuckles knew the blue hedgehog was referring to Rouge. Instinctively, a small snarl bottled up in the echidna's throat.

"I'm fine," he tried to not sound too annoyed. "Bat Girl annoys me, but I know it's just to get under my skin. It's not the first time she used her…"

"Feminine wiles," Sonic finished with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Knuckles cleared his throat, a blush staining his cheeks. As much as she infuriated him, he wasn't oblivious to the effects she had on him.

"_I think she likes you." _Tikal's words came back to him.

He scoffed at the notion. _"Yeah right."_

"You're such a trooper though, but I'll poke fun at ya later," Sonic chuckled.

"Oh great," Knuckles replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Because making fun of Knuckles is everyone's favorite game."

"You know you love us. Alright, listen, I'm trying to whip Cinnabro into shape, but I'm gonna need a lot of help. I love the guy, he's my brother, but the dude's a stick."

Knuckles almost chuckled at this.

"How bad are we talking?" It wouldn't hurt to get a rundown.

"We jogged around the block, and he practically collapsed before reaching the first mile."

"Oof, that bad, huh? Is he there with you now?"

"No, after we finished jogging, I let him go back home while I got a few more miles in. He should still be there if you want to check up on him."

He wasn't planning on doing anything, even more so after what happened earlier, but he knows how much Silver needed his support, so Knuckles adjusted his mental schedule. Anything to help forget the conversation.

"I'll go see what I'm working with. You're asking for a miracle, Sonic. I can't make those happen at will."

"Yeah, but if anyone can do it, I know it's you. Cleanse my bro of them evil spirits that got in him!"

Knuckles scoffed. "You're the one who needs to be cleansed. How was your dream of Amy last night?" he grinned wickedly.

"I DID NOT!" Knuckles ended the call before Sonic could finish his declaration and chuckled evilly as he made a detour to the Hedgehog residence.

"Payback."

* * *

This was his domain. The surge of creative energy overflowed from his skinny frame in waves. His golden eyes were glowing brighter than ever before, the teal glow that came with his gift shining like the sun on a blazing hot day. The outside world was a mere shadow to him, unseen, nonexistent. His inner world, the movement of his strokes, the flow of his thoughts, and the perfect synchronization between them, was all that mattered at this moment.

However, there was one piece of the puzzle he lacked.

"I don't know enough about her," and like an explosion, the inspiration faded with the moment. Silver was so caught up in the aspect of painting that he failed to contemplate a good story. Vector and Vanilla were easy, Luigi and Daisy were a little tough, but Blaze really challenged him.

"She's too mysterious," he sighed, powers dying down. Once again, twice in a row, Silver was left with an unfinished piece.

He sat the canvas alongside the first portrait of the beautiful purple feline. The first consisted of Blaze's ballerina pose, hand extended upward, left leg raised as the right stood perfectly on its tip. Dancing in the moonlight, the feline appeared happy, entranced by the nightly ambiance.

His second portrait mirrored his momentary exchange with the feline, her golden eyes fixing him with a sneaky glance. Something tugged at her lips, curling it upwards as she greeted him like a couple of hours ago. Was it intrigue? Casualness?

Silver froze for a second, transfixed on the portraits, or more specifically, the model centered on the canvases. Nary a word or phrase had yet to be uttered between them, and the aspiring painter already found himself so titillated.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Silver nodded. "Very beautiful. So mysterious too."

"I wonder what her story is. You think she's friendly?"

Silver shrugged. "That's part of the mystery."

It suddenly clicked. Who was he talking to?

'_Wait a minute.' _

Silver stiffened and began to turn, cursing himself for being too distracted with his work. His psychokinesis should've warned him of any new activity. If it was still active that is.

"Is it finally time for the operation?" one Amy Rose inquired, a radiant smile contrasting with the otherwise nefarious glint in her green orbs.

Off to the side was Knuckles, leaning against the door frame, strong arms folded over his deltoids. His raised brow told Silver he heard everything.

"How did you guys get in my house?" Silver questioned, trying to look stern but failing.

"I have a spare key," Knuckles answered, swinging the keychain. "Last time I housesat, I made a copy in case of emergencies."

Silver closed his mouth and looked at the beaming Amy. Her grin was too large for the male hedgehog's liking. It was akin to Sonic's sneaky smiles, and that only spelled trouble.

"And you?"

"I saw Knuckles and tagged along."

Silver groaned. "And what was that about an operation?"

"Does our little Silver have a crush?" Amy placed her hands behind her back.

"NO!" Silver roared, his face matching Knuckles' skin color, "I do not have a crush."

"I'm just making sure," the pinkette waved the boy down. "You're usually too busy with your paintings, but to show such much interest in Blaze. Ooh, my little brother-in-law is shooting high."

"I'm not interested! I just wanted to… uh. W-What are you guys even doing here?"

"Sonic told me about your morning exercise," was the echidna's response.

"I was about to drag Knuckles shopping with me, but out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to see if you needed some words of encouragement from your future sister-in-law. However," Amy giggled, "I see I have other words to say."

"It's not what you think!" Silver shook his head adamantly. He rubbed the back nervously "I was just… just."

"Admiring a person's dance technique," Knuckles came to his aid.

"Yeah! That's it, just complimenting a person's hard work."

"Mhm," Amy's all-knowing smile made Silver stutter.

"Uh, um, so Knuckles, what exactly did Sonic say to you?" Silver changed the subject.

"You need a lot of help, and I'm the right echidna for the job," Knuckles walked closer. He cupped his chin, looking the aspiring artist up and down. "You're scrawnier than I remember. When was the last time you lifted anything over thirty pounds?"

"Yesterday to you and Rouge with my psychokinesis," Silver countered, irritated by basically being called a stick.

"That's using your brain, not your muscles. You can't expect to wow the crowd with twigs like these."

"I'm working on it," the aspiring artist stated. "We still have to officially sign up for the classes first, and Rouge even said there's a trial period."

"You're thinking of the future and not the present," Knuckles retorted. "What's your diet?"

Silver's nose twitched. "I'm not a chili hound like Sonic. I make sure to eat my veggies."

The red echidna prodded Silver's arms. Lanky is too good a word to use. Knuckles held back out of fear of breaking the hedgehog's limbs.

"Yeah, we got our work cut out for us," he let out a heavy breath. Then, he clapped his hands. "Nothing someone like me can handle. Amy, jot these down: protein, weights, and schedule adjustments."

"Got it," she said, pen and paper mysteriously in hand.

"Cardio is going to be your bread and butter, but you can never go wrong with a little strength training. I'll plan you and Sonic a routine and get you guys some weights. You need more protein in your diet. No way around it."

Knuckles stopped to admire the fancy paintings. "You have a nice collection here, but it's time to say goodbye to your tools for a while."

"But,"

"No buts," Knuckles wagged his finger. "It's time to buckle down. Hard work stems from your determination. Now, that drive needs to be focused elsewhere. You're a stick now, but when I'm done with you, you'll be a hedgehog among hedgehogs."

"I'm not a stick!" Silver shouted. "I got muscle," he shrunk, "You just can't see them."

"And that's a crime against nature," Knuckles flexed his arms, displaying his perfect set of nurtured triceps. The years of training done him wonders. He was fit and strong but not overly. His size was still close to his friends and family.

"A strong body should have a strong mind to flatter it. You lack discipline, Silver. Stick with me, and you'll learn things about yourself you never knew. Confidence is the key to facing challenges."

"Stop showing off," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Stop checking me out then. You'd drool pools if Sonic had muscles like mine."

The pinkette, embarrassed to agree, averted her head. "Sonic is fine just the way he is," her blush betraying the thoughts swimming around in her head. "Muscles aren't everything."

It's not like she'd enjoy having such a strong, attractive physique embrace her and hold her close, protecting her from the dangers of the world. Muscles, while nice, could be over the top and ruin a person's image. Amy didn't want to see her favorite blue hedgehog or sweet future brother-in-law become all veiny. Somehow, though, Knuckles found the perfect balance. Amy knew he was blind to it, but often, Amy noticed her fellow gender take a few peeks at the hotblooded archeologist. Objectively speaking, the boys in her circle were quite handsome, but there was only one who earned her heart.

"I don't agree wholeheartedly with that statement, but I respect your opinion," Knuckles put his hands behind his head. Muscles act as a magnet. They are a gift, but they can be a curse too.

"Don't listen to him, Silver. You don't need to be buff," Amy patted the artist on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to get buff," Silver shook his head. "I have no intentions of getting buff."

"Good because there can only be one buff guy in this circle, and that's me," Knuckles retorted. "However, I **will** make you stronger, Silver. Consider it my personal way of helping you out."

"Aww, you're still not going to dance with us?" Amy pouted.

"Don't give me that puppy-dog stare. I told you guys I wasn't participating. I'll go to the stupid open house and that's it. You guys can parade around on stage if you want."

Amy puffed her cheeks out, and the image reminded Knuckles of Tikal and, subsequently, Shade. He flashed back to the girls' conversation once again and held back a primal growl. He didn't want to remember it, not in his friends' presence.

"We are a team, Knuckles," Amy reminded him.

"And you guys are like siblings to me," the red echidna nodded in agreement. "But I don't dance. Now that we got that squared away, big brother here has some workout routines to draw up and some weights to prepare."

"Or we can skip the weights," Silver suggested with a nervous laugh.

"Excuse you?" The look of disgust on Knuckles' face made Amy laugh. "Skip weight training? Did I hear you right? I can't believe it. Sonic was right; you **are** a blasphemer."

"You're not saying I'm wrong," Silver had counters for everyone.

"You **are** wrong. Sonic said an evil spirit invaded your body, and now I believe him. That's the only explanation I can come up with that would have you say such a thing in my presence. By the echidna gods," Knuckles held his head, pupils quivering. "I'm going to cleanse yourself of that evil curse!"

Knuckles turned, more determined than ever, and left the blighted artist to his projects.

"I **will** free you, Silver; don't worry!"

"Don't forget about our shopping trip, Knuckles!" Amy yelled out. She quickly gave Silver a hug and chased after the red echidna, whose screams of protest could be heard outside as he ran from the persistent pinkette.

"I'm not going shopping with you, Amy!"

"You don't have a choice! As my 'big brother,' you have to suffer the spree. It's the natural order! You can't go messing with the order!"

Silver smiled. He couldn't find it in himself to be mad at them, not when they're trying so hard to help him out. Any other person would've said, "Forget it" and go about their day, but his brother and friends didn't leave him hanging.

He appreciated it.

"Thanks, guys," he said under his breath. "I'll get through this."

"_We'll see about that."_

Not a moment too soon, there it was again. That voice. Silver thought it went away. Apparently, he was wrong.

He didn't respond to it, and when he used his powers to locate the source, he found himself isolated. Silver was the only person inside the house.

"What do you want?" He gave in.

There was taciturnity unlike any other. Silver was used to the calm atmosphere; he preferred it when making art, but this wasn't an average moment of silence.

"_Satisfaction_," came the voice's response.

Silver attempted to name the voice, but he had no clue who it belonged to. There was a certain pitch to it, an echo of sorts that kept it indistinct. Silver didn't notice it before, but it was a lot closer than he realized as if someone were right next to him, and yet, there was no one.

Silver checked his temperature. He wasn't warm, nowhere close to being sick. His body felt normal, healthy even. His legs had recovered since his morning excursion. There was nothing wrong with him he could tell.

"What is happening right now?"

An echoing whisper touched his ear. It spooked the psychokinetic practically out of his fur.

"_Our evolution."_


	6. Open House Pt 1

The days leading up to the open house came and went. As promised, Sonic, Silver, and friends met up at the Julianard School of Dance to attend the open house. The brothers, Tails, an excited Amy and Rouge, and a less than enthused Knuckles gathered at the front gates, with the large, three-story, brick building looming over them.

Sonic whistled, "I've run all around this city and never once bothered to look at this place. Has it always been this big?"

"Three stories tall and covers over a hundred and fifty thousand square feet," Tails calculated, "The Julianard School of Dance is hailed as the best in the whole country. From dancing to voice acting, music, and editing, they teach it all. It's like a mini college."

"Bet the requirements are steep," Silver commented. On his back was a large backpack holding the portraits he created.

"Whatever. Can we get on with it?" Knuckles groaned. "The faster we get this over with the better."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Knuckie," Rouge cooed. "Loosen up and have some fun. They have food stalls and games; you can't be all grumpy in this environment."

"Anyone see the hotdog stand?" Sonic questioned, looking left and right for the vendor in question. Like the ocean, the attendees were vast and seemingly endless. The sextet were mere raindrops in a sea of Mobians and Overlanders.

Amy and Rouge traded smiles and nodded. In an instant, they were arm linked with their respective partners, Sonic with Amy, and Knuckles with Rouge.

"Found it, Sonic," Amy stated, pulling the blue hedgehog along.

"Great eye, Ames. Daddy's coming to get you, babies!" Sonic screamed as he picked up the pace.

"Come on, Knuckie; let's go have some fun," Rouge pressed herself against Knuckles' side.

"H-Hey! I didn't agree to this!" It was no use though as Rouge guided her buddy through the masses, purposely staying too close to enjoy Knuckles' discomposed ramblings

"See you later, boys."

That left Silver and Tails by themselves. The former blinked once… twice.

"Did we just."

"Get ditched by our friends? Yeah," Tails sighed. "Here's to the single squad," he presented a closed fist for Silver.

"Righto," Silver fist bumped him back. "Where do you want to start?"

"I'm in no hurry," the yellow fox shrugged. "I wasn't kidding when I said they teach it all either. I say we just take our time and work our way up. Did you also forget the oboe is an instrument? They teach that here too."

Silver grew nervous. There were so many courses to choose from. It felt overwhelming.

"This might be harder than I thought. What would even be a good match for me?"

"How about the waltz?" Tails suggested as he and Silver walked towards the school's front doors. "It's one of the easiest forms to learn. I've always thought of you as more of a classical hedgehog."

Silver hummed. "Hmm, maybe."

"The only thing about the waltz is that it's more of a couples' dance than a solo one," a familiar woman greeted them.

Vanilla Rabbit, who handed everyone who entered a pamphlet and gave them a gorgeous smile, waved at the two.

"Miss Vanilla, hello," Silver greeted back.

"Long time no see," Tails followed up. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Thanks so much for coming out to our open house," the womanly hare replied. "Are you guys interested in attending?"

Silver explained his situation to her. The only part he left out that even his friends aren't aware of is the voice haunting him. It's been silent for too long. On the inside, Silver was on edge, unsure of when the voice will speak again. He has yet to identify the person.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that," Vanilla replied. "I'm glad we were able to inspire you though."

"Yeah, you and Vector were amazing. I even brought the pictures," Silver removed his backpack and dug through its contents. "I probably should've asked if it was alright to use you two as models, but I hope this will make up for it."

When Vanilla laid eyes on the painting, her eyes grew to the size of platters. A hand moved to cover her lips.

"Oh my, this is beautiful, Silver."

The humble artist scratched the back of his head while a nervous chuckle tickled his lungs.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it. I've always been enamored by your art, and all this from just a single dance. You portrayed Vector and me so well. I absolutely love the background: so mysterious and yet romantic at the same time."

"You should've heard the description," Tails nudged Silver in the side lightly. "Is there a poetry course he can take?"

"No, we're not doing that," Silver refused. "I'm still regretting my decision to do this."

"Unfortunately, we don't have poetry. We have drama classes and vocal courses. Although, I do think poetry would be a great fit for you, Silver. You have such a creative mind. As for dancing, there's nothing to be hesitant about," Vanilla assured him. "Vector and I have been teaching here for quite some time now. You should've seen us when we first practiced. Vector was a bigger mess than I was, and he almost gave up a couple of times, but I helped him stick with it, and he eventually got it. That's what it's really about. Hard work does get rewarded. Take your painting for instance. As beautiful as it is, I can tell that the creator worked really hard to improve every technique."

"You're too kind, Miss Vanilla," Silver lowered his head to hide his embarrassed face. Everyone who personally knows the hare found it hard to take her praises in confidence. Even Sonic and Knuckles, two of the most confident people Silver and Tails know, become bashful when Vanilla spoke her heart. She just had that effect on individuals.

"And you're too modest, dear," she countered gently. "It's okay to be a little prideful."

Vanilla handed Silver the painting. She was greatly impressed by its contents and couldn't wait to see what else he had in his bag.

"My office is on the second floor, just follow the map on your pamphlet. I'd like to keep that painting as a decoration in my studio, so if you wouldn't mind setting it on my desk."

"You got it."

"Thank you, dear. Now, if you want my honest opinion, you want something other than the waltz. I can attest that it is a good place to start. However, it requires a special kind of music. Generally, a lot of music doesn't follow the same structure, and as I mentioned, it's more of a couples' dance. I suggest the rumba, something more grounded that can be used in pretty much any kind of song."

"Do you teach it, Miss Vanilla?"

"Sorry, hun," she offered an apologetic smile. "The tango and its similarities are my forte. You want Mr. Luigi. He's the go-to person."

"Ah, is he here? Or Daisy, and" it grew hot when he felt the name about to leave his lips, "B-Blaze?"

Vanilla giggled to herself. She didn't miss the small stutter. "Luigi and Daisy should still be here on the first floor, just follow your map. Blaze is a little harder to pin down. She's walking around with her friend. Keep your eyes open."

"Will do. Thanks, Miss Vanilla," Silver bowed respectfully.

"Be mindful of the crowd. We have some special people here, and let's just say," Vanilla looked the side. "The girls are entering a frenzy."

"That doesn't sound good," Tails commented.

"The auditorium is packed. Ask the Mobians if you need earplugs."

"Say hi to Cream for me, Miss Vanilla," Tails waved the motherly hare away.

"Have fun, boys!"

* * *

For many years, he studied the various performing arts that he wished to pass down to the masses. While his voice acting wasn't up to par with his favorite skill, dancing, he found a great interest in the drama department. He wanted to make sure that anyone who wanted to learn had a teacher who shared a passion for art.

"We're going to be huge," he said as the people steadily poured into his land. All the potential soldiers gathered in one place. He could see the sparkle in their eyes, knowing their creative minds have been stimulated. It was a marvelous sight to behold. So marvelous in fact that the headmaster could no longer hold back and, with an unexpected show of high athleticism, breakdanced in the middle of his large, oval office.

His feet moved in perfect synergy as he beatboxed a tune. The robust man dropped lower and moved his left leg in a sweeping motion in front of the right. His same leg continued to rotate in a circle below his body and just above the floor while remaining straight throughout. As the left leg swings around wide, Robotnik leaned over onto the right hand, hopped slightly with the right foot, and swung the left leg under the right leg. From there, his weight returned to the right leg as the left leg continued swinging around. Finally, he hoisted his legs upward, the left extended more while the right bent and rested his corresponding foot against his left leg. The most surprising feat was that his left hand held his entire frame off the ground.

"Perfect," he said and pushed off his hand to a standing position.

A slow but extremely impressed clap garnered his attention. Unable to resist a round of applause, Robotnik gave a bow.

"You never cease to amaze me," his visitor greeted with a jovial tone.

"What can I say? I love to dance," the headmaster motioned his friend forward. The two shook hands, placing both atop one another. "Long time no see, Kintobor. How have you been?"

The visitor sighed and shook his head. He was a tall and skinny man with facial features very identical to the mustachioed dancer. For attire, he wore a red jacket with yellow triangles acting as a small length cape, black pants with connected boots, and mirrored sunglasses.

"Today could be better. I had to put a poor family's little pooch to sleep. It was a rough goodbye," he answered back.

"Such is the reality of life," the more robust man bowed his head in respect. He quickly brightened up though. This was a moment to have fun. "Do you plan on staying for the whole thing?"

The guy in question nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I even got a sample from the head instructor himself. This is going to be a wonderful open house."

The two laughed in a weird, "Ho Ho Ho," guffaw.

Kintobor, Robotnik's cousin, patted the round man on the shoulder. "I see you have a full house. Spotted anyone interesting yet?"

"Is the sea not interesting enough?" Julian countered, ushering his thinner family member to the large, curved window overlooking the courtyard. "Gaze upon this scenery. Tell me, dear cousin, what do your observant eyes show you?"

"A bunch of people trying to have a good time and enjoy themselves," was the simple response.

"And you'd be correct, but that's not the answer I'm looking for," a large grin spread across Robotnik's face. "When I see these people, I see a community who share a common passion as I but ultimately lack the drive to break their cuffs."

"Fear is a powerful adversary, but in the face of adversity, one must look deep inside themselves to find the strength they need. A caterpillar eventually becomes a butterfly with time," Kintobor recited elegantly.

Robotnik nodded in affirmation. "That's more like it. I intend to bolster my army and expand my empire to the rest of the world."

Even though he couldn't see it, Robotnik knew his cousin was rolling his eyes because of the movement of his brows.

"There you go with world domination."

"You say that, but just wait, dear cousin. My main army is nearly complete. Once I'm certain things are fine here, I will start the next phases. You sure you don't want to help me? We can rule the world together."

Kintobor chuckled softly and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I have my own business to see. I wish you luck with your endeavors though."

"Bah! There is no luck. Grit and hard work are our bread and butter," the round headmaster of the dance school proclaimed. "And soon, the entire world will know it firsthand."

* * *

"Crikey, there's a lot of people here," a surprised Marine stated. "It's going to be a bleedin ripsnorter today."

'_I wonder if I'll see him today.'_

Blaze was lost in her thoughts. She was used to swarms of people, but to avoid being corralled, the purple feline wore her hair down and placed a pair of square-framed glasses on her face.

"Once you experience it enough times, it doesn't feel as exciting," she replied in response to Marine's comment.

"Come on, Blazey. How can you not look at this much activity and feel so accomplished? They came to see you all, right?"

Blaze shrugged. It was part of her status. Of course, she was one of the reasons why so many attended. As she and her roommate enjoyed themselves, she overheard numerous conversations surrounding her. Many people wanted autographs, pictures, the works; it was something Blaze grew accustomed to. Everyone had a fan club of sorts.

"As long as they don't hinder my performance."

Marine shook her head, a sympathetic smile flashing in her best friend's direction. "Oh Blaze, so mature, yet naïve at the same time."

The feline's brow twitched at this. "Excuse you?"

Naïve? Blaze was anything but. How dare her best friend make such a ludicrous statement?

Marine burst out laughing. "Don't let it get to ya, mate. You're just so serious."

Blaze cocked her head to the side, her crossness slightly waned. That was not the answer she expected.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing. I've been having a blast, mate. Lots of friendly people, awesome musicians, and dancers. You look like you're bored out of your mind, but I guess dealing with the unbearable couples does get annoying."

"That's our general audience," Blaze stretched. "We get more applications from families and couples. Also, I am having fun. I'm just watching for any **good** talent. Unfortunately, I don't have the same eye as our headmaster."

"Does it get lonely dancing by yourself all the time, Blazey?" Marine smirked.

The feline scoffed. "No."

Marine chuckled back. "You're not a tiny bit curious?"

"Are you? Does seeing all these couples make you wish you had a boyfriend?" Blaze retorted.

Marine looked to the sky in thought, humming a soft tune. "Not really. I don't care for romantic garbage."

"And that's why you're still a little kid," her best friend stated.

Marine gasped. "I am not a kid! **I **am a young lady!"

"Whose tomboyish ways is second only to Daisy," Blaze hopped off the bench and gestured to the institution. "Come on, let's go see the residential Romeo and Juliet."

"I don't know Blazey," Marine sucked in a breath. "I sense an evil storm approaching. If we were on the high seas, our ship would be caught in a whirlpool."

"Then it's a good thing we're not," Blaze rolled her eyes. "This kind of activity is normal. Now, are you coming or not?"

"You're a brave soldier, Blazey," the raccoon sighed and accepted her fate, "But I can't let you fight the battle alone. I'm coming with. Charge!"

Marine rushed to the building with a fire in her step. Meanwhile, her buddy simply looked on with a deadpan stare.

"I can't believe how easy that was."

Thankfully, Blaze stopped her energetic friend before they got separated and showed her the easy way to their destination.

"I'm surprised your fanbase isn't waiting to ambush you," Marine commented. The thought made Blaze frown and wrinkle her nose.

"They don't know I'm in disguise. This is the only way I can walk around freely. Otherwise, we'd still be at the courtyard being bombarded with questions."

"It's not much of a disguise though. You're just wearing glasses," Marine couldn't comprehend the magic behind her friend's cover.

"And these glasses are warding off suspicion. People are looking for a cat with a red gem embedded in her forehead and her hair up. My gem is covered by my unbound hair, and the likelihood of someone recognizing me is slim, unless one of the staff points me out, or you keep blaring my name."

Marine chuckled.

Classical music increased in volume as the girls got closer to their destination. The feline closed her eyes as they entered the studio, letting the melody shine over her. Its beguiling incantation willed Blaze's body to move.

"I love classical music," she sighed blissfully.

"I'd fall asleep in here," the raccoon retorted with a faux yawn. "I'm more into high-energy pop."

Blaze huffed. "You just don't appreciate the history of classical music and what it has cemented. It's because of classical that we have a lot of modern music today."

"Still doesn't make me any less sleepy," Marine shrugged.

Blaze didn't argue farther. She chose to admire the duet showcasing their love of her favorite music.

The synergism of the instructors was nothing short of perfect. With no words spoken between them, the duo was like birds dancing in the air.

Blaze, enraptured by their presentation, drew closer and watched them twirl. Combined with the elegant flow of the music, Luigi and Daisy had the whole audience swaying. Even couples joined the duo and shared a dance themselves, but for Blaze, she had no qualms swaying by her lonesome.

* * *

"I'm too nervous, Tails. I can't do it, not in front of so many people."

Silver's confidence skyrocketed after Vanilla positively appraised his composition. He entered the dance studio with a kick in his step, having evaded the pool of people with minimal scratches. That confidence shattered after seeing the sheer size of the audience and remembering what he came to do.

"Silver," Tails said in a level tone, "Normally, I'd give you some encouragement, but after having my tails nearly trampled several times, I'm not in the mood for cowardice. I feel like having fun, even at your expense."

Before Silver could respond, Tails slammed his namesakes into the hedgehog's back. He gave his friend a merciless smirk as they stumbled forward. Tails' tails were pretty strong.

"Tails!" Silver shouted, stunned by his friend's betrayal.

"Hello there," a gregarious voice warranted his attention.

Silver tensed up and turned nervously. He was greeted by the friendly smiles of Luigi and his partner, Daisy. Unfortunately, much of the audience had the poor artist under their gazes, including one feline in disguise.

Blaze couldn't believe her luck.

'_He did show up. Why is he carrying that huge backpack?'_

"Umm, h-hello!" Silver bowed. "M-My name's Hedgehog the Silver," he immediately straightened up, "I mean Silver the Hedgehog!"

Daisy tried not to laugh, and Blaze cracked a smile.

"I'm-a Luigi," the man in green spoke in his partner's stead. "This is my wife, Daisy," she curtseyed while still stifling a giggle.

'_Silver.' _Blaze let the name etch itself in her memory.

"It's a p-pleasure. I watched you guys at Twinkle Park," Silver gripped the strap on his bag. "You were incredible, and, um, I-I was r-really moved by it. I'm sure you must get that a lot, but I wanted to thank you guys for giving me the inspiration I needed. So," Silver fumbled through his horde, sweating under the rapt stares of the masses. He pulled out the wide painting and, with much hesitation, presented it to the duo.

"I hope you will accept this as a token of my appreciation."

Luigi graciously agreed to receive the gift and looked over it with his beautiful flower. As with Vanilla Rabbit, the man in green and lady in yellow had their breaths caught in their throats.

"Wow," Daisy whistled. Before she caught herself, her arm went around her partner's shoulder and held him close.

"Mamma mia," Luigi commented. He looked at the awaiting Silver. "You said your name is-a Silver, yes?"

The painter rubbed his arm. "That's right."

"Silver, this is astounding. How long did it take?"

Silver thought about it for a second. "About… thirty minutes, give or take. When I watched your performance, I knew I had to capture it somehow. This is what I came up with."

"It's-a piacevole," Luigi said in awe, "Beautifully done. It's strange though. The art style looks familiar to me."

This set off alarms in Silver's head. Instinctively, his body tensed up again.

"You're probably just imagining it," Daisy replied.

"Maybe," Luigi sighed back, but something about it was recognizable. Whatever it was, the green dancer did not say.

"You got talent, Silver," Daisy complimented. "Can we keep it?"

"Oh, y-yes!" he nodded enthusiastically. "I'd be honored."

"Grazie, amico mio," Luigi said, "Uhh, thank you, my friend," he clarified.

"Y-You're welcome. Thank you for the wonderful show."

Blaze's curiosity was making her impatient. She desperately wanted to see the painting. She had a liking for art too.

'_He's a painter then. Interesting.'_

"Umm, by the way," she focused on what the hedgehog was saying, "I'm not sure if she's an instructor here or not, but do either of you know where I can find Blaze the Cat?"

Blaze heard the record scratch blasting in her head.

'_He's looking for me?'_

The disguised feline caught Daisy's eye. She wordlessly pleaded with the instructor to not blow her cover.

'_I need to learn more.'_

"She swung by earlier," the woman in yellow answered back, "Said she'd give a friend a tour."

Blaze narrowed her eyes at the mischievous glint in Daisy's eyes.

'_What are you planning?'_

"Why do you ask?" Daisy inquired.

'_Yes, why?' _

Silver tried to hide his blush, but the redness in his cheeks greatly contrasted with his white fur. He hated how bashful he became when the cat came to mind. There has been no conversation between the two and barely an interaction. A greeting wave does not count as a conversation.

'_I'm going to get teased so badly for this.' _He accepted his fate.

"I have a picture for her too," he almost squeaked.

Blaze covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. She quickly adjusted her glasses and distanced herself to avoid suspicion, but she stayed just close enough to hear the conversation.

"Ooh, I'm sure she'd love it," Daisy cooed. Her amber eyes shifted back and forth from Silver and the disguised Blaze.

'_I'm going to get a lot of mileage out of this one.' _

"Y-You think?"

Blaze motioned for Daisy to cease her madness, but the lady refused, and with her tongue stuck out for a brief second, Daisy straightened her posture and placed her hands playfully behind her back.

"Oh, I'm one hundred percent sure. Blaze has been a student here for years, and she's always been a sophisticated girl. She may even fall in love with a cultured young man like you."

Blaze hissed and held back every urge to throw embers at the woman's face.

Silver, on the other hand, turned crimson and started mumbling responses too fast for those within earshot to comprehend.

Daisy chuckled and then fell into full-blown laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm sorry, I like to tease."

'_Oh, Rouge would __**love**__ you then.' _Silver took deep breaths. Remembering his mission, he got his nerves under control. Find the last performer and present his composition. Whether or not they liked it didn't matter. As long as they were aware of his gratitude, that's all Silver cared for.

"Blaze shouldn't be too far away. She tends to stay close to her _favorite _teacher. Have fun winning her over," Daisy got one last jab in.

"It's not like that!" Silver declared.

'_And Luigi is my favorite, thank you very much!' _the incognito performer promised to get back at the instructor for this embarrassment.

"Sure, whatever you say," Daisy winked and danced towards her partner.

Silver took this chance to escape with a smiling Tails in tow.

"Not. One. Word," he stated, the redness in his cheeks fading away.

"Worth it," Tails replied.

Blaze watched them leave. Her curious soul refused to let things continue.

"There you are mate," Marine appeared. "I couldn't find you anyWHERE!" Marine found herself seized by her best friend and dragged out of the room.

"Whoa, what's gotten your knickers in a twist?"

She mirrored Blaze and pressed her back against the wall. The purple feline peeked around the corner, and Marine did the same after dropping lower.

"Did you find some treasure?"

"Not exactly," Blaze responded. "Do you see the white hedgehog and yellow fox?"

Marine squinted her eyes. Past a group of Overlanders and Mobians were the mentioned duo. The silver-colored hedgehog was on his hands and knees while the twin-tailed fox rubbed his back for support.

"I see 'em. What's the situation? Did they do something?" Marine's eyes sparkled. "Are we getting revenge?"

Blaze resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Didn't you see what happened in Mr. Luigi's studio? The one with the backpack gave him and Daisy a portrait."

"Oh, that's what all the hullabaloo was about? I thought some larrakin kept flapping their gums."

The girls followed the boys. "I remember seeing him at Twinkle Park. After my performance, everyone in the audience was quiet except him. I was impressed."

Marine's brow lifted. "That's all?" she motioned for Blaze to continue.

The cat sighed. "You wouldn't understand. I've told you numerous times how I respect others for maintaining a high level of focus."

"Yeah, your weird fetish."

Blaze, with rosy cheeks, smacked her friend upside the head with her tail.

"It's not a fetish. It's being aware of your surroundings. I never know when a crazed fan might come close, so I train myself to evaluate everything around me. My hearing, my sight; I've trained them to be stronger than normal."

"That's cool and all, but what does any of that have to do with us tailing those two? They look as innocent as they come."

Another smack from Blaze's tail. "The hedgehog made me a portrait too. You know I love art. I need to see it, but I can't drop my disguise."

A lit bulb flashed above her head. "I got it."

Blaze whispered her idea to Marine.

"Aye eye, mate," the raccoon saluted. "Leave 'em to me."

Blaze retreated while Marine straightened up, watched the duo for a few more minutes, and then approached.

The boys leaned against the wall, the hedgehog trying to hide his face from the world.

'_Blazey, you are one strange cat. I just hope your curiosity doesn't kill you.'_

"Is everything alright, mate?" she asked Silver.

He nodded but kept his face covered.

"He's not good at accepting compliments or being teased. One of the instructors had a fun time poking fun at him," the yellow fox stated.

"I have a good guess who," Marine didn't need to know who the culprit is. She can hear Daisy's laughter echoing in her cranium. "My name's Marine by the way. Nice to meet you, boys."

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails.

"I'm Silver," he raised his hand slightly, "Silver the Hedgehog."

"You mean Hedgehog the Silver," Tails corrected.

"Shut up," Silver groaned and slumped against the wall. "I'm so embarrassed, and there were so many people."

"Are you a student here, Marine?" Tails asked to the raccoon's refusal.

"Nah, this isn't my kind of scene. I'm more of the high-seas kind of adventurer. A great friend of mine attends though. She actually sent me to find you."

Tails tilted his head to the side. "She did?"

Marine shifted her eyes back and forth, making sure no one was listening in. She placed her hand against the side of her lip and leaned closer.

"You're looking for my friend, Blaze, right?" she whispered.

Silver shot up at the question.

"We heard from Miss Daisy, said a timid hedgehog wants to profess his love by giving her a gift."

"It's not like that!"

Marine waved it off. "Not my words, mate, sorry. Anyway, Blaze said she'd accept the gift and is waiting for ya in Miss Vanilla's office. It's the safest place away from her loyal fanbase, and trust me, you don't want to be caught in that ripsnorter."

"Are they that bad?" Tails asked.

"Let me put it this way. Every instructor knows some form of butt-kicking and had to put it to use at least once."

The boys shuddered at the thought. If someone as sweet as Vanilla could flip a man twice her size on the ground with no effort, that would be a terrifying sight.

"Best not keep Blaze waiting, mates," Marine stated. "Let's set sail!"

* * *

Her curiosity made her heart go pitter-patter as she waited for Marine to escort the artist. After getting permission from Vanilla to use her office, the feline ran as fast as her legs allowed her and got ready. She removed her glasses, tied up her hair and let her ruby gem show, and patted down her purple dress to level out the wrinkles.

Deep breaths filled her lungs and then exited through her lips. Seconds ticked by, and Blaze lost her sense of reality when she pondered what kind of portrait Silver wished to give her.

'_Is it a scene of me dancing? Am I happy? How did you capture me?'_

Blaze placed her hands on the desk and leaned back, her head tilting back.

'_Why am I so fixated on this? It's just a painting. You've received scarier things, heard scarier declarations. This should be easy. But if Luigi and Daisy were speechless then Silver must be quite the artist.'_

Her musings were cut short upon a rhythmic knock tapping on the door.

"Come in."

'_Let's get it on.'_

The door slid open, and the hurried voice of Marine was heard urging the boys in.

"Come on, hurry up before someone sees."

"Alright, alright, you don't need to push," Tails complained.

"You can't be too careless on the high-seas. One wrong move and your ship sinks."

"You really like the ocean, huh?"

"Of course! The sea is amazing! Clear waters, blue skies with the fresh air of adventure beckoning you. They don't call me Captain for nothing."

Silver ignored their conversation and swallowed the lump in his throat. His mission was about to come to fruition. All he had to do is give Blaze her gift and thank her for such a lovely performance. It was simple; thank the performer and hand her the present. Nothing else.

"It's you," Blaze feigned her surprise.

"Y-You remember me?" Silver didn't know what to think.

Blaze propped herself on the desk and crossed her legs.

"I'm good at remembering faces. I do recall seeing you amongst the crowd during the Twinkle Park showcase."

"Even back then?"

"I like to observe a crowd and see what I can learn. Call it a bad habit of mine," when she laced her fingers together and placed them in her knee, Silver felt his heart skip a beat. He was NOT prepared for this.

"When Miss Daisy mentioned I had a fan, I was not sure if I should meet with them, but when she said they were an artist, I couldn't resist."

"D-Do you like art?"

Blaze gave a curt nod. "I love it, but please, don't keep me in suspense."

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I tend to ramble," Silver cleared his throat. "Okay, late introduction, but my name is Silver. Umm, I'm sorry for bothering you. You were probably busy."

'_Busy satiating my stupid curiosity.'_

"You're alright. I was being dragged around by Marine anyway."

"Hey!"

"How long have you been painting?" Blaze's golden eyes shine with an intrigued glimmer.

Silver smiled fondly. "For as long as I can remember. I'm not as good as the professionals, but I do what I can."

"He's lying about his skills," Tails whispered.

"I wish he'd get on with it already," Marine puffed out her cheeks. "Poor mate got his tongue… are you recording this?"

"This is ammo for later," Tails' evil grin spread across his face. "I'd be a terrible friend otherwise."

Silver slid the bag off his shoulders and dug through its contents.

"I'm not sure what you were told, but I promise I'm not some crazed fanboy wanting autographs or something."

The soft laugh that came from Blaze's lips had Silver fumbling more.

"I've gathered that. My fans are normally more invasive and energetic, but you seem genuine, so thanks for that."

"N-No problem. It must be hard for everyone."

"I've gotten used to it," Blaze averted her head, "but it doesn't lessen my annoyance."

"Th-Then I hope this will make up for it," Silver hung his head as he presented the gift.

Blaze happily accepted the gift and took a few deep breaths._ 'Finally, let me see your passion with my own eyes.'_

"You have nothing to be afraid of," she assured the humble artist. "I'm sure your talents are…"

For the third time, Silver rendered his judges speechless.

Marine hurried to her best friend and snuck in a peek. At first, she mirrored the purple cat's countenance, but she recovered faster and gave Silver a round of applause.

"This is gnarly, mate. If this is your worst, I need to see your absolute best. What do you think Blazey?"

Blaze eyed the portrait for what felt like hours. The colors were so clear. No clashing strokes overwhelmed the composition, and the smooth tone complimented the central focus of the piece, which Blaze couldn't tear her eyes from.

"I love it."

She looked exquisite. Her pose and posture were perfect, facial features matched her character nicely, and no visible marks caught her eye. It was like a photograph.

Blaze looked up and down from the painting to the bashful Silver.

"I love it. Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome."

'_I'll never forget this.'_

* * *

"How do you think Silver's doing?"

"Making a fool of himself. Knowing him, he's stuttering his way through. Tails had better be filming."

"Sonic," Amy sighed.

"What? You're thinking it too," the blue hedgehog laughed, "That day he had a stroke of inspiration, we were thinking the same thing. My bro got a crush."

Amy didn't object. At that moment, the romantic side of her wanted to press for details.

"It's very likely," she stated, "But, as two of his best friends, we must be supportive."

"Oh, I'm definitely supporting this," Sonic clenched his hand and looked over the horizon. "At long last, my baby brother is starting to become a man. Operation Uncle doesn't seem like a farfetched dream after all."

"That's too far ahead," Amy scolded him, "Baby steps, Sonic."

"Like you're one to talk, Miss Sister-in-law."

Amy wagged her finger. "That's not a possibility though. It's a certainty. My heart is never wrong."

"Amy," Sonic clapped his hands together and made a chopping motion, "we would have to get married for that to happen, and before then, we'd have to be dating, which we're not, and before you say anything, no, this isn't a date."

Amy smirked, throwing her hands on her hips. "Then why did you let me cling to you?"

"Because I don't want us getting separated," he nearly stuttered. "Yeah, that's it."

"You're getting flustered," Amy stepped closer, half-lidded stare penetrating Sonic's guard, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. You're just imagining things."

The pinkette took another step closer.

Sonic, trying to prove he wasn't unnerved, stayed still, but as the pink hedgehog drew nearer, the blue blur wanted to hightail it away. He wasn't afraid of her, but ever since he was caught sharing that dance with her, something stirred inside him. He watched the video at least five times since Rouge had the brilliant idea to send it to him as a reminder. Every time, Sonic had to swallow a lump that hid in his throat.

He was so focused on the chili dogs at first that he hadn't realized it. There was closer chemistry between him and the pinkette. They laughed, poked fun at one another, but they were happy. Sonic, slowly throughout their excursion, noticed something he rarely did. He was watching his buddy more intently, studying her features, getting lost in his imagination.

"Is it just my imagination?" Amy inquired. They were too close to Sonic's rapidly beating heart. "Your face is red."

"It's the heat from those chili dogs. I wanted a little kick to 'em, and the vendor didn't disappoint. You better watch out, Amy, you got some competition."

"Mhmm, you know, it's cute seeing you nervous," Amy giggled.

"I'm not nervous, Ames. The only one who can make this hedgehog docile is Cream's mom."

"Are you sure about that, my darling Sonic? I seem to be having some effect. You never turn red around me."

"I-It's the chili dogs like I said," Sonic scratched underneath his nose. "No delicious chili dog is a match for me. You know that."

"Riiight," the pinkette was unconvinced. "So, the heat is from the food and not the magical dance we shared a couple of days ago?"

Sonic grew tense, and Amy, smiling larger, twirled her pink locks.

"I've been thinking about it too," she said. "It's still fresh on my mind."

"Amy, I know what you're thinking," the blue hedgehog spoke up, "It is not a sign that destiny wants us together. It was just a coincidence."

Amy imitated a buzzer alarm, "Wrong," she booped him on the nose, "That was the power of music, dance, and love."

"Music and dance, yes, but not love. **Friendly** love, sure."

"And when you stared into my eyes, your heart didn't skip a beat like mine did when you took my hand and spun me around?"

Sonic cleared his throat. "I-I was making sure the audience didn't crush you in their enthusiasm. Thanks to me, you didn't bear a scratch."

"Yes, I'm feeling a million times better," Amy purred.

A fit of giggles erupted from her lips. Sonic's dumbfounded stare was too comical for Amy to hold back.

"Oh, Sonic, you should see the look on your face."

The blue blur took a calming breath. He didn't know how fast his chest was beating. For a while, he was under his friend's spell and getting more entangled in her web. He shifted his gaze to the ground.

'_Keep it together, Sonic. You're not one to get embarrassed.'_

"I did enjoy it," Amy stated.

Sonic raised his head and caught the expression of pure joy on the pinkette's face. Aside from his brother's paintings, it was the prettiest thing Sonic has seen in a while. It extended from her shimmering eyes to the depths of her pure soul. So vibrant and free, even in the teasing way she spoke to him, it was natural and beautiful.

'_Uh-oh, what's happening?'_

"Me too," Sonic breathed, "It was in the heat of the moment, but I had fun too," he covered up his astonishment by grinning and scratching under his nose again. "I think you're supposed to thank your partner after a dance, so," he put a hand behind his back and bow with the other hand resting against his chest, "Thank you for the dance, Amy."

The pinkette almost squealed. A moment like this wouldn't come often, and she refused to ruin it by shattering glass.

Amy curtsied. "And thank you as well, Sonic. I hope we get to share another one in the near future."

'_I hope we get to share plenty of wonderful memories, Sonic.' _


	7. Open House Pt 2

"This is why I hate large crowds," Knuckles grumbled. He weaved through the masses with his partner in tow, both trying to find a safe spot away from the enthusiastic attendees.

"At least you don't have wings," his buddy whined. "My left one's feeling a bit sore. I probably won't be able to fly like this," their pout turned into a smile when she hugged the stuffed toy in her arm, "It's not all bad, I guess. I got this cute prize my favorite echidna won for me."

A rosy blush glowed on Knuckles' cheeks.

"I was bored, and you looked like you wanted it. Kill two birds with one stone."

Rouge's soft giggle touched his ears.

"Thank you, Knuckie. I'll have to pay you back sometime," Rouge grasped her buddy's hand and gave it a friendly squeeze. The results were an even redder echidna.

"H-Hey! Who said anything about handholding?"

"I don't see you pulling away," Rouge retorted in a sweet tone. "It'd be a pain if we get separated. I don't need you getting lost and causing trouble."

"I'm not a child," he huffed.

"And I'd believe you if you weren't known for being such a hothead."

Knuckles sneered. _"Don't let it get to you, Knux. She's just trying to rile you up."_

"I only get mad at people who intentionally piss me off."

"Which is an easy achievement," Rouge winked and closed their gap. "Someone has to keep you in check, and I'm more than happy to oblige."

"Yeah, yeah," Knuckles reluctantly agreed. He knew it was no use arguing. He came to the open house as promised. Now, he just had to get through the day.

Rouge gazed lovingly at her stuffed bat. The games were ordinary, something at any carnival, but not as rigged. She noticed a lone stuffed bat amongst a cluster of different animals and thought how cute it was.

She didn't know Knuckles was paying attention or even cared but imagine her surprise when a fastball blasted the stacked bottles, sent them tumbling, and the archeological echidna presented her with the very same stuffed bat.

"Look on the bright side, you have the pleasure of being my date. Do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position? At least smile, or would you prefer we go shopping instead?"

The color drained from Knuckles' face. His manliness has been tested on numerous occasions, and let it be known that no sane man can withstand the onslaught of a woman's shopping torture. Hours of wandering, carrying _**every**_ bag and shoebox, and constantly questioning how much longer the torture will continue. His fellow men gave him sympathetic looks as they, too, were dragged around by their mistresses with piles of bags and boxes balancing on their hands. Meanwhile, women looked upon him and Rouge (or Amy) with jealousy. With his immense strength, Knuckles can carry a heavier load without crumbling, but that was his double-edged sword. The girls love to pile everything on him because they know he can take it. He loved his strength, but at the same, he cursed his glorious muscles.

"Fine," he gave in, "But this isn't a date, and stop getting so close."

"Why? Do I make you nervous, Knuckie?" she cooed while pressing her generous assets against his arm.

_'Among other things.' _He wasn't going to tell her that though. He didn't want to give her even more ammo to use against him.

Unbeknownst to Knuckles, his partner's giddiness was reaching new heights. Her cheeks hurt because she was smiling so much.

"Your ears are twitching," she heard the echidna say. True to Knuckles' words, her ears were indeed shifting forward and back akin to a canine wagging their tail.

"They do that when I'm really happy," she hugged the stuffed bat tighter.

Knuckles couldn't see the picture. "It's just a plushie. Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes, because it was given to me by a special friend. That alone makes it more precious."

"More precious than jewels?"

Rouge's loving gaze turned deadpanned. "Let's not get crazy. Nothing can replace the beauty of a diamond. Well," her loving stare returned, "except maybe one thing."

This was a first for Knuckles. "Something more valuable than jewels?" he inquired.

"Mhm, but I'm not going to tell you, of course. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"You can't just dangle that sort of information in front of me."

For as long as he knew the treasure hunter, she had a great desire for gems and their cousins. To find out there was something she treasured more than that was astounding. Of course, he wanted to find out more.

"Nope, not telling," she wagged her finger in front of Knuckles' face, to which he frowned. "You'll just have to figure it out on your own, not that you will. It's pretty complex."

"Wanna bet?"

_'Hook, line, and sinker.' _Rouge smirked.

"Hmm, why not? It's an easy win for me."

"We'll see about that."

Rouge couldn't hold back her chuckles.

"Alright then, Knuckie. Tell you what: I'll give you until the end of the day to come up with an answer, and if you're right."

"No shopping trips with you and Amy for one month," the confidence in Knuckles' voice was enticing.

"Not my shopping trips," she pouted.

"Yep, one month."

"Ooh, fine," Rouge huffed. "But I won't say what will happen when I win. I want to see the stunned look on your face when you hear it."

She noticed Knuckles falter a bit. He thought he was going to control the flow of battle, but Rouge wouldn't let him. She had every way to keep the tide in her favor.

"Alright, so we agree?"

Rouge squeezed his hand again. "Agreed, just don't take your loss too hard."

"I'm not going to lose."

Rouge let one last giggle escape her lips. "We'll see, dear Knuckie. We will see."

* * *

It didn't take long for Rouge's joyous spirits to turn a little sour. She sensed some hostility leaking towards her. She wasn't sure if her partner noticed, but they garnered some… unwanted attention from their fellow Mobians. Rouge sought to repel them, flashing a smug smirk at the rivals she purposely challenged.

They wanted her favorite echidna.

She opted for a casual look that still showed off her great appeal: a brown blouse and long black skirt with an open-toed, black, tie-less lace pair of shoes. Knuckles went with a brown survival vest, cargos, and beige combat boots: a comfortable look that was easy maneuver in. However, this only exacerbated the problem. Rouge's favorite echidna was, for lack of a better term, ripped. It was hard to overlook the chiseled masterpiece of the echidna's temple. Strong abs, big, tough arms, and a well-muscled body, Rouge's face grew hotter the longer she admired such an incredible physique. It wasn't just her though. From the corners of her eye, Rouge caught glimpses of her fellow sex checking out the grumbling echidna. She leaned her head on his arm and narrowed her eyes slightly, the glint in her irises saying it all.

"Should we try calling everybody?" Knuckles' sudden question snapped Rouge from her mental confrontations. "This crowd is making me restless. I doubt Sonic and Amy are having any problems, but I know Silver doesn't do well with large crowds either."

"Hmmm, no, I'll leave the love-hogs to their date. Amy will fill me in on the details later. Let's bug the boys. I want to know things went."

"I'll try Tails then," Knuckles took out his phone but didn't get far. The twin-tailed fox was a step ahead. "Or not," he answered it and put it on speaker, "You two alright?"

"You owe me," Tails stated in a bitter tone. "You and Sonic owe me."

Knuckles sighed. "Okay, first, I was taken away against my will."

"You don't have two fluffy appendages sticking out of your backside."

"Maybe not, but you don't have a fashionista constantly pulling you around," the red echidna retorted.

"Ooh, a fashionista, huh," Rouge purred.

"My situation's still worse. Now, apologize to my tails," the fox tried not to laugh.

Knuckles pulled Rouge to the side away from the crowd. "I'm sorry, Tails' tails that your owner couldn't take better care of you," he chuckled back.

"I don't appreciate your sass, Knuckles. You, Sonic, and the girls ditched us when we were supposed to explore the school together. Meanwhile, I'm getting my tails trampled, and Silver's making a fool of himself."

Knuckles and Rouge heard the hedgehog in question shout in protest.

"Did he complete his mission?" the lady inquired.

Tails started snickering. "I'll show you guys the footage later."

"What?!" Silver's voice erupted on the other end. "You're filming me?!"

"You just noticed? Someone had to record you. Sonic isn't here, so it had to be me, and I got _everything_, Mr. Hedgehog the Silver."

"Delete them!"

"Like I said," Silver's demands went unheard, "Knuckles, you and Sonic owe me. There's some big showing going on later at the auditorium. Meet us there by three o'clock and I'll give you my demands."

Knuckles checked the time and hissed. It was just noon!

"Tails, it's barely past twelve. I'm not staying here for three hours."

"Why not?"

"I hate overly crowded places," the irate echidna spat back. "If I have to walk through another mosh pit, I'm breaking someone's arms."

"How do you think I feel? If I can suck it up and deal with it, you can too."

Knuckles almost forgot he was still holding Rouge's hand. Before he clenched his fist, he released the bat from his grip.

"Fine, but when some unfortunate soul winds up in the hospital, don't blame me," he stated.

"That's why you have Rouge. She's there to make sure we don't need to. Three o'clock; don't forget."

When the call dropped, Knuckles shoved his phone in his pocket and crossed his arms.

"He's not wrong, you know," Rouge knew how her buddy felt and gestured to her wings.

"I'm going to hurt someone," was not the response she expected. "I'm going to punch a hole through someone's stomach."

"That's harsh," Rouge placed her hands on her hips, frowning disapprovingly. "You've been through worse."

"Not three hours of pure boredom," Knuckles sighed deeply.

"That just gives us more time to bond. You are an incredibly lucky guy," the bat grasped his large hand. She loved how perfect her smaller hand fit inside his larger one.

"Define 'lucky.'"

"It's not every day you get to hold hands with the most beautiful bat to ever live. So, be a good boy, and I may give you something nice," she tapped him on the nose, eliciting a canine-like growl.

_'Echidna gods please kill me now.'_

"I'm not a dog."

_'Could've fooled me, hun.'_

"You know you like spending time with me, and I love spending time with my favorite echidna."

"You mean you love making fun of me," her buddy corrected.

"Teasing is an art in its own. It's not making fun of you. I'm just playful."

"Same thing."

Rouge shook her head. "I'm never mean to my Knuckie. He treats me nice."

He hated that confounded nickname.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because it's cute."

"It's embarrassing," Knuckles denied Rouge's claim. He greatly preferred Knuck Knuck over Knuckie, neither of which he was fond of, but then again, the women who use them are opposites.

_'Just like her and J - NO! Stop!' _He stopped himself.

"Let's get something to eat," Rouge snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm starting to get famished. Your treat."

"Fine, but I'm still going to win our bet."

Rouge rolled her eyes. _'He's such a knucklehead.'_

* * *

A castle under its rule, it was not enough to satiate the destructive craving swelling in the pit of its core. The fires caused by its wake slowly died out, wisps of silver-gray smoke eager to escape the fort. It succeeded in driving the master from the palace and did a good job in keeping her out, but it wasn't enough. It wanted to rampage more, to cause more devastation, but the master kept it imprisoned. A whole world out there where its real flames could spread and the key keeping it locked away was smiling happily at some unknown presence.

It could see him, the white-furred hedgehog tripping over his words. Something was emanating off them. It can sense a powerful core lying dormant.

Was this a new challenger?

A predatory growl vibrated in the monster's throat; emerald-green eyes fixated on the white hedgehog.

_"Burn him!" _the beast stated_. _

Blaze's body suddenly grew tense, a notion that did not go unnoticed by the members in the office.

"You okay, mate?" Marine inquired.

"Y-Yes," Blaze gasped. "Just thought I heard something. My hearing's a little too sensitive."

"Do you have hyperacusis?" Tails questioned.

Blaze shook her head, "No, it's more so I've trained my senses _too_ well. I'm fine now."

"If you're sure, Blazey. Hey, Silver-mate, you got another picture in that bag?"

"Uhh, one I drew for Miss Vanilla and Vector, but that's it. I only did three," the hedgehog in question put the portrait atop the desk per Vanilla's request. "Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot to leave it here."

_"Burn him! Start the destruction with him!" _demanded the fire demon. Studying the innocent-looking specimen solidified the beast's assertion about Silver's force.

_"He's dangerous!"_

Blaze bit back a hiss. She swallowed the lump in her throat and set the nice picture of herself next to Vanilla. Her death grip was going to fracture the hard work Silver put into his composition, and she'd hate to ruin it. It was beautifully made after all.

_'Go away.' _She jeered back_. _

_"Do you not feel it? This one is dangerous."_

"You don't waste any time, do ya?" Marine's enthused voice snapped the feline from her thoughts. "You got a lot of time on your hands or something?"

Silver chuckled back, rubbing the back of his quills in a humble manner. "Y-You can say that. I've been told my imagination is out of this world."

"Those people are not wrong," Blaze piped in. "I hope you'll show me more in the future."

"I-I'd love to. If this whole schooling idea goes well, I might be able to create something brand new."

This piqued Blaze's fascination.

"Schooling? Are you planning on becoming a student?"

"Yes, a friend of ours thought it might help with my creative block, and after seeing you all perform at Twinkle Park, I think she might be right. Although," Silver sighed, "I don't know. I'm not the most coordinated hedgehog. It might not be for me."

"We were going to take a trial before making a final decision," Tails added in. "I still plan on taking guitar though."

"Nice," Marine gave the fox a thumbs-up. "Blaze has been hounding me to try something, but this ain't the life for me. I belong on the high seas."

The feline slapped the raccoon with her tail. "If you want some reassurance from a regular student, I can promise that the time you put in will not be wasted. We accept all applicants. We've had hundreds who thought they'd never match up with the curriculum. Many of them were rewarded for their time and patience. Others quit when they were about to make headway. I think they believe learning from a prestigious school is all it takes to get better, but they know better. You can attest that it's the practice that makes you better."

Silver nodded in agreement. The amount of time, sweat, and tears he allocated into his craft.

"I won't lie," Blaze pressed her fingers together, "you will be held under high expectations, and it can be overwhelming at first. Take it from me, who's been a student for over seven years. It's challenging, but" she tapped her foot in a rhythmic pattern and pirouetted, throwing her left arm up while the right rested parallel to her chest, and her left knee raised to her hip, "you'll be amazed at what you can do."

Silver applauded, mesmerized by such grace.

"Why aren't you a teacher?" Tails asked. "I'm surprised you don't have a class of your own."

"I'm not the teaching type," the blazing feline shrugged, "I prefer to learn than do the instructing. I've learned all the basic styles, and if I had to choose, Mr. Luigi teaches my favorite."

"He seems like a nice guy," Silver concurred.

Blaze acquiesced. "He is. You won't find anyone more passionate about dancing than him, except maybe the headmaster," she cupped her chin and looked at Tails, "As for instruments, while I'm not savvy in the art, I do know the head instructor. I've never studied under him, but he's good at what he does. He's a member of one of the bands we got playing today at the auditorium."

"Is that why there's so much commotion towards that area?" the twin-tailed fox recalled what Vanilla said.

"You'll understand when you see them. I can probably get one to-."

"AAAAHHHH!" loud, shrill cries broke through the wall.

Blaze remained steadfast.

"What's that?" Silver and co watched the feline rush to the door and peek outside, where the screams increased in volume.

"Oh no," the feline sighed. "I told him to wear a disguise."

She opened the door further and hissed at the size of the fanbase the poor runner accumulated. The feline flailed her arm in hopes of getting the victim's attention.

The runner saw the signal and nodded graciously. He turned to the horde of girls chasing after him and gave them an apologetic smile.

"I appreciate the love, ladies, but I need to be in one piece to perform later. You understand; don't take this personally."

He removed an item from his pocket and dropped it. Suddenly, smoke blanketed the hallway, spewing out from the dropped canister. Disrupting the fangirls, the safe victim dove into Vanilla's office, and Blaze shut the door, pressing her back against the mahogany structure.

"Phew, Sweet Mobius," the guy panted, "I thought I was a goner. Blaze, you are a lifesaver. If you ever need something tinkered with, I'm your wolf, you know."

He was a crimson wolf with long, pointy ears, orange eyes, and peach skin. He wore black, square-rimmed glasses, green army gloves and boots, a brown jacket, and black pants.

"This is why we wear disguises, Gadget," Blaze folded her arms. "You know how crazy the fans get. How many times have we told you about that?"

Gadget straightened his posture and glasses.

"It's hard being the only red wolf, you know. Still, I appreciate the assist. Those girls would've skinned me alive, you know," he shuddered at the thought.

"Well, next time you might not be so lucky," Blaze walked past him. "Why didn't you come with Zero?"

"I was just going to grab something I left behind. I was being all sneaky like, but one girl spotted me, and before I could stop her, my name's being squealed from every corner. Zero's still helping at the auditorium, but you know he wasn't going to help. He would've left me to die!"

Gadget finally noticed the other members in the office and bid them a friendly wave.

"Hey, Gadget," Marine waved back, "nothing like a crazed army of fangirls to get your blood pumping, right?"

"Yeah, right," he scoffed, "nothing feels better than having years of my lifespan shaved off. And who are they?" he pointed to the wide-eyed Tails and Silver.

"New talent looking to join us," Blaze spoke up. "The fox is looking to take up guitar."

"Oh, well it's nice to see new enthusiasts. Hope you're enjoying the festivities. It can be pretty chaotic as you can see."

Both Silver and Tails remained stunned with mouths hanging low. Moments after laying eyes on the bespectacled wolf, they recognized him. The instant Blaze said his name, their beliefs were confirmed.

"Uhh, guys?" Gadget waved his hand in from of their faces, to no response. At least, for Gadget's sake, they were tamer than the average fan. The red wolf could tell by the look of awe keeping them shackled. He turned to Blaze with a worried expression. "Umm, I'm not gonna get jumped again, am I?"

Tails jabbed Silver with his elbow.

"No!" The hedgehog came back to reality. His sudden outburst startled Marine and Gadget.

"Sorry," Silver breathed, "No, we're not the rabid ones. Blaze said we'd understand the commotion once we saw you, but I had no idea she meant you. I-I'm Silver the Hedgehog. This is my friend, Tails."

Gadget held out his fist, a gesture that was immediately returned with an enthusiastic fist-bump.

"Gadget the Wolf, guitar instructor, and lead guitarist of the famous band, Infinity," he formally introduced himself, "It's about to go from zero to infinity."

Tails had his phone in hand, but Silver lowered it each time the twin-tailed fox raised it for a picture.

"Just one," he said.

"No, he's too busy. Be considerate," the white hedgehog retorted.

"Eh, what the heck?" Gadget walked forward and threw his arms around the boys' neck. "One picture's fine. I can't do this with female fans."

Tails immediately got into position and snapped a selfie with the famous guitarist.

"The guys are going to be so jealous," he snickered.

"I appreciate the save, but I gotta get going," the red wolf peeked outside. The commotion died down, the crazed fan girls most likely searching for him.

The coast was clear.

"If you're willing to learn my secrets, be prepared to work your fingers to the bone. I'll be waiting. See ya later."

Gadget gave a two-finger salute and snuck out the office, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Awesome guy," Silver commented.

Blaze held up her hand, all five fingers extended, and began counting down.

4.

Silver, Tails, and Marine exchanged inquisitive looks.

3.

The trio tilted their heads to the side.

2.

Blaze let a smile tug at her lips.

1.

She gestured for them to come closer and placed her paw behind her ear.

0.

A shrill shriek erupted from outside.

"There he is! It's Gadget!"

Another cry echoed amongst the shrieks.

"I forgot my disguise!"

* * *

At last, the designated time came around, and activity mingled towards the auditorium for the special event announced by the headmaster.

The split-up groups found one another around the entrance, and upon seeing his brother and best friend, Sonic pounced on them and started demanding answers as to his little brother's mission.

Amy and Rouge traded gossip, thrilled to hear how their secret plans went. The former was even more excited to see the cute prize Rouge cradled in her arms.

Knuckles held back a flailing Silver wanting to snatch Tails' phone and stop him from ruining his life.

Their banter only ceased because Marine was laughing too hard at their antics. Blaze had left to take care of things, so Marine tagged along with the boys, and the trio quickly became friends.

"I hardly know you guys, but I know I'm gonna like this group," she guffawed.

"This is an everyday occurrence, Marine," Tails pointed out. "There is no dull day for us."

The main speedster jabbed a thumb in his direction.

"Nice to meet ya, Marine. Sonic's the name. Speed's my game. I'm Silver's big bro."

Up next was the big red lug.

"Knuckles," he nodded curtly and released the now docile Silver.

Amy bounded up to the seafarer and shook Marine's non-stretched hand.

"Amy Rose, Sonic's future wife, and Silver's future sister-in-law. It's good to meet you."

Marine caught Sonic's groan and immediately put two and two together.

Lastly, Rouge gave a small curtsy.

"Rouge the Bat. Welcome to the club, hon."

Marine saluted the group. "Captain Marine, nice to meet your mates, Silver."

"We're a rowdy bunch, but you'll get used to it."

"No one knows how to have fun like we do," Sonic stated with a proud grin.

"The rabid fangirls beg to differ, Sonic," Knuckles pointed out the deafening cries. "Who's getting this much reception?"

"Infinity," Marine answered.

Amy's eyes lit up. "Are you for real? Infinity is going to perform here?" she gasped, hopping up and down in euphoric glee. "I knew I wasn't going crazy when I heard Gadget the Wolf was seen."

Tails and Silver traded looks.

"You never sent them the picture?" Silver inquired.

"I wanted to wait," Tails replied and displayed his proud achievement.

Amy snatched the phone from the fox's grasp, her eyes about to eject from their sockets.

"You and Silver got to take a selfie with Gadget?!" her happy demeanor transformed to a look of jealousy and betrayal. "You took a picture with a member of one of my favorite bands and didn't hook a girl up? I am crushed, boys! Absolutely crushed!"

"We didn't want to interrupt your date with Sonic," the genius fox retorted.

"It wasn't a date!"

Sonic's protest went ignored.

"After all I've done for you guys as a friend," Amy turned to Silver, "and a sister, this is the thanks I get? No honorable mention? No little souvenir?"

"You would've been a part of the group trying to maim him," Silver pointed out. From Gadget's fearful expression alone, Silver knew the guitarist had been through some things.

"Wrong," Amy refuted, "I would've been the angel to save him."

"And then demand an autograph as payment," Tails countered.

"I didn't say I was a complete angel," Amy stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well, had you guys stayed with us, you would've gotten the chance, but this is what happens when you ditch your friends."

"Ooh, I bet you guys became best friends with Gadget, didn't you?" Amy pouted.

"I'd say more like acquaintances," Silver's nervous habit kicked in, his fingers pressing together quietly. "He's probably forgotten about us by now."

"He'd never forget the brave pirates who saved his life from the sea witches," Marine assured them.

"Great, so you can put in a good word for us," Amy's hand latched on the boys' shoulders, "You two owe me, especially you, Silver."

The younger hedgehog opened his mouth to speak, but he also knew that Amy had every counter to his arguments and decided not to retort.

"You're asking the wrong hedgehog. What do you think, Marine?"

The adventurous raccoon pounded her chest. "Not to worry, Silver-mate, I can get Blazey to introduce you guys. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"You sure it won't be too much trouble?" Tails asked. "I mean, my joy aside, I think they have more important things to do than have a bunch of annoying fans hounding them."

The hand on Tails' shoulder tightened its grip, and an ominous aura stirred behind him.

"Are you saying I'm annoying, Tails?" Amy's venomous voice sent chills down his spine.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant it must be annoying to be bombarded by fans daily," he rephrased with a fake chuckle.

"You're on thin ice, buddy," the pinkette stated.

"We better get inside if you want to actually see them perform," Knuckles came to the frightened fox's aid. "They'll run out of seating space."

"OUT OF THE WAY! NUMBER ONE FAN COMING THROUGH!" Amy was already barreling through the crowd. The only thought running through her friends' minds was how fortuitous it was she didn't have her hammer.

"Soon," Knuckles finished his initial claim.

Marine whistled. "She's a feisty one."

"You have no idea," Sonic said. "Better follow her lead. Let's do it to it!"

After getting some complimentary earplugs for the loud noises, the gang headed inside. The auditorium was a semicircular theatre with the center stage stretching to a high back wall, supported by columns. Another wall supported the front edge of the stage with ornately decorated niches off to the sides. The theatre itself was divided into the stage area and the seating section, the latter of which was constructed on a hillside. It was a massive building, and for good reason; it was able to house the rambunctious fans at the orchestra.

"The headmaster must love Roman architecture," Silver pointed out. He and the group found decent seats located at the top ring of cavea.

"Would that make everyone in the mosh pit gladiators?" Tails inquired.

"Don't put that thought in my head," Sonic told him. "I don't need to imagine Amy as some bloodthirsty warrior."

"I kind of regret letting her leave the hammer behind," Rouge giggled at the image. "If worse comes to worst, you may need to get her out, Knuckie."

"I'm not risking my life," Knuckles declared. "I'm staying right here."

"You're the strongest one here though."

"Forget that. Amy can take care of herself. They better have medics on standby."

"Does she honestly carry a hammer around?" Marine asked.

"With the head about the size of our bodies," the blue blur explained, the PTSD about to kick in. "She may look dainty, but don't let that small figure fool ya. She can knock someone out with that thing. Trust me, it's not a pleasant experience."

"Agreed," Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails said in unison.

Marine noticed Silver didn't say anything and raised a brow.

"Silver-mate?"

"I have a perfect record and will not blemish it. Sonic had a horrendous migraine for three days before he got better."

"Wow, what did you do?"

Sonic looked the other way. "I don't want to talk about it."

From the orchestra, the fans saw the backdoor open and a figure approaching the stage. With bated breaths, they faded to silence, only to be met with disappointment.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, Mobians and Overlanders, to the final surprise of the day," the round headmaster declared. "I hope the festivities are to your liking."

His response came in the roaring applause from the crowd. He thanked the gods for earplugs. Quality stuff, able to keep out the noise while allowing other people to communicate.

"I know why you're here, and I shall not keep you waiting. Let me just say: I appreciate everyone taking time out of their busy schedules to join us. You will not regret what I have in store. So, without further ado, allow me to introduce the main events. First up, we have our very own teachers of Julianard. The techno-maniac and sharpest of blades. Welcome on stage, team Infinity!"

A blast of confetti echoed across the theatre, raining on the stage as the first group emerged from behind the door.

Mr. Robotnik covered his ears, a signal that everyone took as a cue to do the same.

The girls went nuts. Their cheers were so piercing that it nearly bypassed the earplugs' defenses, such as the power of loyal fangirls.

"Gadget!"

"Infinite!"

The two names were chanted repeatedly.

Gadget the Wolf waved to the crowd with much enthusiasm while the one next to him didn't bother. He was a jackal with black fur, long, white, stiff dreadlocks, a white-collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers.

Over the jackal's face was a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his left eye, colored yellow, is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece.

They gave a bow and accepted the microphone from the headmaster.

"Hello, Julianard!" Gadget cheered. "We have a special show for all of you today. As our eccentric headmaster said, it fills my heart with great pleasure to see so many happy faces. Infinite and I, along with our other partners will make this a show to remember. It's about to go from zero to infinity!"

The jackal beside him quieted the crowd once more before speaking into the mic.

"It wasn't long ago we performed for another city, and after all this time, we're back for more," his voice was strangely hypnotic. "I was hoping to make our entrance a bigger surprise, but my stupid bandmate got too careless and got himself caught like an amateur."

Gadget had the decency to look ashamed. "I said I was sorry! But hey, I was saved by some cool people, and without them, I wouldn't be able to perform, so if you guys are in the audience, thanks for the help."

Silver shrunk in his seat. "… I can feel Amy glaring at me," he hid his face.

Back on stage, Dr. Robotnik had the band step to the side to welcome the next group. It took all his training to keep his fanboyism at bay. As a teacher of performance arts, learning the various styles of music and dance became essential.

"Funny duo. Now, without further ado, let's give a big hand to a band of legend. I'd give them a big introduction, but if I'm being honest, they don't need a grand opening. Your screams will be welcoming. Give it up for the one and only – Crush 40!"

An explosion of cheers erupted from the audience. With the cheers came fists rising into the air and eyes flinging wide. Everyone was electrified, awake, soaring to new heights of emotion.

One blue hedgehog in particular shot out of his seat and let out the biggest, most ear-splitting cry he's ever done in his life.

"YEEAHH!"

"Hold on; don't do it, SONIC!" Knuckles cried out, but it was too late. Sonic ran down the stairs faster than anyone could comprehend and implanted himself amongst the rambunctious fans losing their minds.

"And there he goes," Knuckles' hand collided with his forehead. A burst of anger suddenly broke from the echidna's dam. "Sonic, you fool! You became the one thing we swore to destroy!"

Marine sat slack jawed in awe. "Crikey! Did you see how fast he hightailed it down there?"

"He wasn't kidding about his speed," Silver scanned the orchestra, "I can't see him."

"Forget him," Knuckles gritted his teeth. "There's nothing we can do."

"He's a slave to the rhythm," Tails gave a faux cry for his best friend.

"Let's hope he returns as the same idiot who jumped in."

For now, the group enjoyed the concert, knowing their blue and pink friends would have enough merriment for all five of them. The energy was beneficial for one psychokinetic hedgehog.

His fingers were already itching to hit the canvas once more.

* * *

As the concert raged, Blaze finished up her preparations. She resided in Miss Vanilla's office. The door was shut, locked from the inside, and she was the only inhabitant. The silence was welcoming. However, at the same time, too much silence allowed… unwanted parties to intrude.

She was enjoying her portrait, and the beast inside her dared to ruin her good mood. The fiery feline had gazed upon many paintings and works of art, but when she laid eyes upon Silver's, something blossomed within her. A burst of color rained upon her desolate world. Where landscapes remained charred and barren from battle, she could once again see the beautiful green fields trying to reform.

Blaze eased into a meditative stance, letting her mind clear itself from outside distractions. Deep breaths, slow and calming, filled her lungs and left her lips. In seconds, the dancer was transported to her inner world. Her overtaken castle stood before her, a feeling that irked her to no end. The sanctuary she built was corrupted, but she promised herself to take it back.

"It's too quiet," she said softly, taking in her surroundings. The monsters that obeyed her inner demon were nowhere to be seen. Any other time, Blaze would be in the heat of combat with her flames dancing about the battlefield.

Not this time.

"I don't like this," and Blaze normally enjoyed a good silent atmosphere. She took a chance and approached the corrupted castle, entering through the giant hole in the entrance. Her destination being the throne room, the purple feline cautiously traversed the intricate labyrinth that was her castle. The layout purposely reminded her of the inner machinations of her mind: a complex arrangement that only she could comprehend. No one can grasp the complexities of her subconscious, the dark-gray cobblestone walls that hide her inner demons.

"Something's wrong," Blaze pointed out, her guard raised just in case things turned hostile. She can never be too careful, not around her cursed abilities.

A marvelous battle took place within her sanctuary. Holes in the wall, burnt banners, flags, and carpets, overturned furniture, and ashes piled on the floor. Every step Blaze took made her fingers twitch, curing into a fist that demanded her arcane powers to spark. A crackling pop ignited around her paws as her golden eyes narrowed, fury adorning her pretty face.

Heavy pressure weighed on Blaze's shoulders, alerting her of the inner demon's looming presence. She was close.

The throne room didn't suffer any better. A furious storm tore through the chamber. Only the throne remained intact, and Blaze should've been the one sitting upon it, but in _her_ spot, her cursed demon sat with its emerald green, reptilian eyes glaring daggers at her as if she committed the most heinous sin.

"You've shrunk," Blaze hissed. "And how dare you sit upon _my _throne?"

The monster growled back and rose from the well-kempt chair. It was a humanoid beast with horns on each side of its head, two arms, legs with crude stumps for feet, and a long serpent-like tail sweeping the flooring.

"You ruined my good mood," Blaze stepped forward. "I was having a great day, and you woke up and ruined it. This is _my _castle. This is _my _land, _my _world; you have no power over me, and now you want me to inflict harm on the innocent."

_'Burn him!' _the words screamed in Blaze's subconscious, echoing in the chamber for the beast to hear. _'He's dangerous!'_

"You're just a bloodthirsty monster who only seeks destruction. What could you possibly know how dangerous someone is without knowing them?"

"You sensed it, didn't you?" the beast finally spoke, its voice deep and earsplitting. "There's something about that creature."

Blaze rolled her eyes. She was not used to these conversations. On rare occasions did she chat with the demon to soothe its rage. Ninety-five percent of the time, it doesn't work.

"He's just an aspiring artist. I would've noticed something about him when we first conversed."

"And yet, you're blind to the truth," the beast counter.

Blaze growled, pupils thinning to feral levels.

"I won't listen to an abomination bent on destruction! Return my castle and go back to the depths of the prison you crawled out from!"

Blaze was huffing, her anger empowering her flaming fists.

For the first time in a long time, Blaze's demon laughed at her.

"She's already here," it stated.

Blaze lost it.

"RAAAHHH!" a primal roar burst forth, hell's fury burning from her eyes.

Just one punch, one kick to the head would make her feel better, but her inner world denied her such satisfaction. She was thrown from her castle and back into Vanilla Rabbit's office, where she awoke with a start, her palms flat on the ground as she panted, a layer of sweat on her forehead. Her anger continued to seep through, evident by the still lit flames crackling around her paws.

"Why?" she whispered, clenching her fists tighter. They hammered the ground. "Why won't they obey me? Am I so far gone that control of my world is fleeting?"

"Blaze?" A familiar voice rang. "Are you still here?"

The feline grew stiff. She quickly canceled out her flames and rose to her feet, straightening out her blouse.

"Y-Yes, I'm here," she rushed to get her breathing back to normal. "I wanted to enjoy a little peace before going to the auditorium. There's only so much screaming I can take."

She faced Vanilla and reapplied her disguise. Her hair fell, no longer tied up, and framed her face, covering up the red gem in her forehead. The glasses added the finishing touch.

"Did you enjoy Silver's present?" Vanilla inquired with a knowing smile.

"I-I did," Blaze cleared her throat. "I was expecting the worst, but I'm glad he was well-behaved. A little too shy though."

Vanilla raised a hand to her lips. "You shouldn't always assume the bad in people. I've known Silver and his friends for a long time. They're good people, which is why I didn't warn you to be careful."

_'It's too early to decide anything. Curse my curiosity.'_

"They seem nice, but I like to keep my eyes open. We've dealt with too many people to take others at face value."

Vanilla couldn't argue with that, but at the same time, she wished the defensive feline would lower her guard occasionally. An intelligent and sophisticated young lady would make a good match for a friendly and creative young man like a certain artist she knows.

"You're not wrong, but I worry about you, dear. I think it's time you spice it up this year and try working with a partner."

Blaze's nose crinkled, her brows angling down.

"No, I prefer to dance alone. You and Daisy can enjoy the duets."

Vanilla sighed, "I knew you would say that. You don't want to branch out and experience something new?"

"I'm sure. Having a partner would only slow me down."

"I beg to differ," the womanly hare clasped her fingers together. "I think this is exactly the kind of experience you need. Maybe if you had the _right _partner, it will be better."

Blaze knew Vanilla was insinuating something. The hare was never this persistent. That sweet smile of hers was diabolical under the right viewpoint. Others were charmed by such brilliance, but Blaze knew better. She could see what others could not: Vanilla's mischievous soul lurking behind her radiant exterior.

"I've been practicing this craft for years, Miss Vanilla. Having a partner, especially one joining us for the first time, would force me to wait for them to catch up. I may have good patience, but I'm not a saint. I enjoy the pace I normally go at."

Again, Vanilla couldn't argue against her, but the hare had plenty of tricks up her sleeve.

"You want to know more about them, right? Silver and his friends."

Blaze folded her arms over her chest. "That's not fair."

"I don't know what you mean," Vanilla cocked her head to the side, an innocent stare looking in Blaze's direction. "I'm just offering a method to satiate your curiosity and offer yourself a challenge, and who knows, maybe you'll figure out why Miss Daisy and I love dancing with our partners so much."

"I'm fine not being in a relationship."

Vanilla shrugged. "I never said you had to fall in love. I just said you may figure out why. I didn't know you were looking for a boyfriend."

"I'm not!" A rosy blush painted the feline's cheeks.

"Sure, if that helps you sleep at night," Vanilla walked past her and studied the two paintings. "I have time, so Vector, Cream, and I are going to enjoy the festivities. I'll let you think about my offer, but if I may be so bold, you're already planning."

Without looking back, Vanilla heard Blaze's footsteps leave the room. The door shut gently, leaving the womanly hare alone to critique the works of art. She traced a finger along the frame of her and Vector's composition.

"And as for you, mister," she tapped on the crocodile's half, "how much longer are you going to make me wait?"


End file.
